Masked destiny
by Flames and Rain
Summary: Yuki is a girl who wants an adventure. She hears magnificent stories her father tells her. Catching a wild panda-dog, killing a great white shark and visiting the beautiful earth kingdom landscapes. She wanted her turn of thrill and uncertainty just like him. But one day altered her destiny into a horrifying nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

I wear two pigtails in my red hair. Carefully, I secure the with dark blue water tribe hair bands. I pulled on my red hair. My eyes squinted. It always bothered me that my hair was red. My daddy's hair was brown and my mommy's was black.

I frowned and huffed. Today I was going outside for the first time alone! Mommy never let's me go outside to play alone. She thinks something bad might happen to me. But I can prove her wrong. I slipped on my coat, boots, and scarf.

"Mommy! I'm ready to go outside!"

"You're not ready!" She shouted. I pout and stomp my foot on the ground

"Yes iI am! I'm not a little kid!" my anger cracked the ice walls a bit. Mommy comes from inside her bedroom holding something in her hands

"Ugh! What did i tell you about that temper?" I huff and look to my side.

"No tempers in the house or i'll break the furniture, i've heard it a thousand times. Can I go now or what?" Deep laughter came from the living room followed by words.

"Listen to your mother yuki! She knows best."

"Yeah, I know" I looked down I heard mom sigh deeply. She kneeled down to my hight, her black wavy hair flowing down onto her shoulders.

"Look yuki, I know your not a little kid anymore, you're a big girl. And even though you're 7, you're strong and brave, and a terrific waterbender." my eyes rolled up looking at her very flattered. "I know you're not ready for what will come to you, but you will be someday. And whenever that day comes, I'll be with you, I promise." I smiled. "But for now, the south pole is still cold so bundle up."

"Mommy!"

"What?! I'm just loving my child, what's so wrong about that?" we both giggle. I turned and was about to walk out the door when mom stopped me. "You almost forgot your gloves!"

"How am I suppose to waterbend with gloves on?"

"You can figure that out on your own. Now stay where I can see you! I love you!" I smiled widley and waved goodbye.

"Thanks mom! I won't let you down!"

"And don't run so fast! You'll slip on ice!"

I sprinted right out of the house. I don't know where my feet are taking me, but I know, I'm heading for my destiny. I smiled and laughed as I ran. I breathed out cold air and breathed it back in. It was very hard to breath in the south pole. I don't know why...it just was. My feet begain trudging though the snow. I was getting tired. I looked around and didn't know where I was. I felt like i had been deserted. Hmm. I made myself a ice chair and sat down panting watching my ice cold breath.

"Wow! Is that an ice chair?!" I yelped and melted the chair and fell flat on my butt.

"Ouch!" The girl giggled and apologized. I fastly faced her afraid. Did she see me bend? Mom says I'm not supposed to bend in front of other people. My body was shaking.

"I'm sorry, my name's korra." I gazed up at her almost amazed by her presence. Korra, is the first girl I've ever met, and the first girl I've ever seen. She had three pony tails and looked about 5 years old.

"I am yuki."

"What are you doing out here? We're really far away from the tribe."

"I could ask you the same thing." We both gave eachother blank faces until i smirked and raised and eye brow. We both started laughing.

"You're funny!" She then smiled at me and said "You want to come to my house with me?"

"Well..."I stopped. Korra was a stranger. A bending stranger. I grinned as korra led me back to her house. Suddenly I felt a strange attachment. Something I have never felt before. Being around korra made me feel happy inside. When we got to her house korra jumped in excitingly and screamed.

"Mom! Dad! This is my best friend yuki!" she gave me a tight hug from the side

"She's so cool!" Korras mom walked over to us.

"When did you two meet?"

"Just now, korra is so nice."

"Yes. So, would you like to stay for dinner?" I placed my hand on my stomach as it grumbled at the word dinner. I frowned and looked up to korras mom.

"Well, I am kind of hungry."

"Alright then, you and korra can play in her room and i'll call you when the food is done."

Me and korra both nod and ran to her room. I sat on the floor while korra bounced up and down on her blue matress. Her eyes seemed to be on me when she stopped and sat criss crossed. Speaking up in her high voice she pointed.

"Your hair is weird."

"So is yours pony tail!" I brought up my hair in my hand and marched in a circle. I began to chant. " ponytail! Ponytail! Ponytail! All ponytails in the world shall rise at my command!" Korra rolled over as I started to growl and clench my fists pretending to ponytail bend. She lifted her side ponytails and said

"Yes master..." she said in a slow tone. I chuckled and covered my face embarrassed by her. Korra held her stomach and kicked her legs around in the air. Korra sure is excitable. I sat up and so did korra. She widley smiled at me. "You're fun to be around, yuki. You make me really happy." I smiled and looked away.

I never knew I was fun to be around. I never really get to play with anyone but my father, and that's only when he comes back from hunting. I sighed, thinking about home made me sad. I looked back up to korra. "Thank you." Korra leaned back on her bed and lazily scratched her belly. Not paying any attention to me she said something.

"So, do you know how to bend?" My eyes quickly flashed up to look at my new best friend. She...she said that retched word. Bending. Mommy says I'm suppose to stay away from it. She always said horrible things about it. (Bending is abusing a power that isn't good for this word to have. And if you use it, you're no better than the heartless atrocities who commit heinous crimes.) My chest puffed in and out as I tried my best to speak.

N-no." Korra sat up surprised by my answer. Her eyes stayed locked on me.

"That's weird. With your shinny red hair I figured you knew loads of spirity stuff."

"N-no. I'm sorry." I said nervously. Korra hoped up.

"Well, I can bed. Water at the moment. My daddy teaches it to me. I'm really strong!" Said korra showing me her arm muscles. I giggled and stared at her. Korra is so energetic and fierce. I bet she will be an excellent waterbender when she grows up. My smile turned to a frown as I thought more. Korra, is a bender, but she is so nice. My eyes got bigger. Maybe...maybe mom was wrong. Suddenly I heard a shout.

"Korra, yuki, dinner!" Me and korra looked to each other.

"Oh boy dinner time!" Korra cheered. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of her room. I ran next to her trying to keep up. I looked to me side as korra laughed loudly. I smiled and laughed along with her. Seeing her be so fun has made me feel good. And then I said it.

" I love you korra." Korra looked to me and giggled. Her dad looked at us with a grin.

"So i take it you two girls are friends?" Korra jumped up.

"Yeah, she's alot of fun daddy!" I brought my shoulders close to my ears. Being around other grown ups that weren't my parents was kinda scary. I tucked my lips in my mouth and forced my hands behind my back. I shuffled over to korra trying to stay calm. Korra's mother passed us bowls filled with green noodles. I opened my mouth and quickly scarfed up scoops, so did korra. While her parents carefully took slow bits.

My eye's looked up to see korra's house. I liked it. It was nothing like my house, but it felt more safe. Round the table we all ate our watertribe meals. After completely finishing my food I set the napkin in the bowl and patted my stomach.

"So, yuki, what are your parents like?"

"Well my mother is a very emotional person and she tells me a lot of things. Like staying away from bad people." Korra's parents stared at each other. My mouth dropped. They...they think I'm weird. Her dad spoke up.

"And your father?" I giggled and held my mouth shut.

"My daddy's so nice! He always tells me stories about when he goes out hunting. He has a bunch of adventures and has been a lot of places. Even in the earth kingdom! He's so lucky! Everytime he leaves I get hopeful that I might have a thrilling experience just like him. This is actually the first time I have been out alone."

"Do you know how to bend?" I shuttered almost jumping up out of my seat. Their was that word again. It always made me scared. I was even scared to bend. I don't think I could have done it even if I didn't meet korra.

"Uhh. No." I said nervously. I set my hands on the table and clutched it making sure I they don't destroy anything. My voice shook. "M..Mommy says anyone who can bend is a bad person." A tear ran down my cheek. I gasped and held my face. "Ah, I have to go." I jumped up and ran out of the door and ran. My legs felt like they were going to give out at any minute until I finally go to our house. "Mom! Mom!" I screamed out trying to reach her. I fell onto the snow face first as my body got really tired. I looked up and mother came to me. She grabbed my limp body. I looked up to her crying.

" What happen?! Where did you go!" I was just about to speak until my head dropped and I slept.

The next morning I awoke. Mom was sitting their waiting. Her arms crossed and a frown on her face. No..it was more than a frown she looked crazy angry. I opened and closed my eyes time and time again before I sat up.

"Where's daddy?" I said shaking a little.

"Your father is not here at the moment, he went out hunting. Now I just want one answer from you. Did you bend in front of anyone?"

"No, mom." I said with a sigh.

"Good. But I could tell from yesterday by how fast you were running, you were running away from someone. Who?" She said with a deep growl. My eyes started to water.

"Uh...no one."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"N-no! Mommy I love you! Don't do this! Don't bloodbend me, please." By now I was on my knees begging for her forgiveness.

"Too, late." Suddenly mother narrowed her eyes at me causing my limbs to meet. They bent and rolled in ways unimaginable. When I thought I was going to burst she stopped and set me on the floor again. She glared down at me repulsed by my sight.

"You are never leaving this house ever again. They will do the same to you but worse, I promise you that yuki. Benders are horrible people. And that was a demonstration on why they are. If you don't want another one, you will stay by my side and never go. And you will not speak of what happen today. I'm certain you understand what kind of darkness is out there. All the immortal and contemptible people in the world, will find you, and put an end to you. Now I would certainly never desire that upon anyone." She stood up. I still on the ground followed her with my eyes. She opened the brown Fox-bird fur and feather door to my room. Without turning around her voice trailed. " oh and yuki, I love you." And with that she left me alone. In this room, in this house, I will stay forever.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes open widley. I smiled and woke up from my deep slumber. The edge of mouth curved up. I bounced up and down on my bed. Today is the day! Mom is taking me to republic city for her business trip!

I slipped on my water tribe-fire nation mixed clothes and leaped out of my room. My grin grew wide as my dad walked into the kitchen with me. When he stopped walking I crashed into him. It's as if the brown fur pelt slipped from under me when I fell. My dad spun around to look at me on the floor.

"I think you need to watch where you're going, sweetheart." I blushed and stood up.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm just so excited!" He chuckled swaying his body.

"I know. This is a big deal for you. Getting to visit the big city will be quite an adventure." I smiled my eyebrows furrowing.

"I've been waiting for this day my whole life. I would really love for you to be there." My dad looked away and sighed heavily. He seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke.

"I have a duty to the tribe. I've been given a new responsibility that I have to fulfill, and I'm sure you will too someday soon." I grinned. He's right. Things are going to be very different from now on. It will be like a whole new life! More experiences! More people! And maybe, just maybe, I might have the courage to ask my mother if I can go out on my own. The last time I did I was 7 years old, it was a bust, but I'm sure this time things will play out differently, I am now 19. Instantly, I grabbed my dad and embraced him.

"I'm going to miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too, yuki." When my mom came in we had ended the hug. Her eyes shifted over to my father. She gave him a genuine smile. Walking over to my father she planted a kiss on his lips. He hugged her and whispered something, I didn't know what though.

I stared at her. Whenever we are around dad, she seems more kind. But when I am alone with her she suddenly becomes strict and cold. Like she's been hidding something, or she's up to something. The problem is I don't know what. And I certainly did not want to bring it up to my dad, so I have just always kept it to myself.

I looked over to my dad as he smiled bringing my mother close. I smiled, they are so happy together. The way he stared into her golden amber eyes. I can tell dad loves mom very much. Which is exactly why I haven't said a word.

I chuckled to myself. Besides, I'm probably just imagining things. Mother doesn't hate me. She just has a diffirent way of parenting than my father. I mean, if it's not one parent, it's the other right?

"Yuki." Mother said in a commanding voice. My body tensed up. I quickly scurried over to her. My feet stopped in front of her. I gave a low respectful bow, creating the fire nation flame with my hands. She have me a small nod with her head conforming that I can look upon her. I stood tall and spoke.

"Did you need something, Mother?"

"I wanted to know if you were all packed yuki girl." She said absolutely without feeling. Mother groaned. "By the expression on your face I can see your are not in fact prepared to leave." My mouth dropped.

"I am sorry."

"No matter, why don't you take a few extra minutes to gather your possessions." Mom was already walking away off to her own room. The clomping of her high heels echoed, filling the room. "Our departure can certainly not be delayed further."

She seemed a bit irritated. I really hope she isn't, or it might put a damper on my adventure. Quickly I ran to my room. I grabbed all the necessities I needed.

Both of my eyes shifted to the opening of the ice wall room. I pouted. My body forcibly cramped up. I quietly tiptoed over to my bed. Gripping the matress I lifted it up. Underneath hid an old book. I've had it ever since I was little. I remember looking at it once, but whenever I tried to think of the contents inside nothing came to mind. I had stolen it from this old man with a giant red scar over his left eye. I had been to guilty to read it. I know it sounds crazy, but I think it holds magical powers. Or it might just be a regular book. But maybe that's what he wants me to think.

I giggled and put the book in my brown bag. Suddenly my mother walked in. I shook at her presence. She gave me a solemn look.

"Yuki. Let's go." I brought my heavy coat over me and quickly wrapped the bag around my shoulder.

"Yes mother." We walked out of the room and out of the house. From the house my father yelled.

"I love you both darlings!" I laughed and turned giving him one last goodbye. Mother grabbed my hands spinning me around to face forward.

I followed behind her closley, for mother is my only saftey. And she will be my only source of protection in the big city.

My fingers trembled as the thought sank in. Their will be benders everywhere. Evil, manipulative and vile people. I closed my hands shut. It will be hard to stay safe from people like that. Knowing that I can bend all four elements. But mother will surely take extra good care of me. The cold winds pushed harshly against my face. I groaned. How much longer will this take?

"Mother, are we going the right way?" Her faced scrunched up.

"Did you just...say what I think you said?"

"No mam. But...uh, mommy, I was just wondering. Umm..where are we going?" She looked over to me appalled that I had taken suck formality in adressing her. She shook it off and look away from me.

"The docks, we will hitch a ride their. The boats are extremely industrialized so it will take us roughly a day to get there."I frowned. I didn't know what she was talking about but I'm sure I will be fine.

Walking up to the port my eyes glew with excitement. A large metal device was at the edge of the ice. I gasped.

"That looks amazing! Are we getting in that?" My mother scoffed.

"Yuki. You are to remain quiet and to not speak unless spoken to." I shyly nodded. I looked down at my skinny boots. Mom is right. I should just shut up before I get us in deep trouble. I looked away. She can be a bit cruel. Though, their are moments...

The snow became less harsh. The snow flakes had only dropped on my hand before they melted. It was actually quite nice. As a matter of fact, I have never scene the snow this calm before. It was...tranquil.

Still holding a tight grip on my hand my mother stared at me. I sighed. I sort of feel guilty. Guilty that I might be making her mad. I tried to take my minde off of it.

We stopped a foot away from the water. I watched as my mother prepared herself. Her arms were lifted. Instantly, she began to spin them around in a containing movement. And like magic, the water covered us in a bubble allowing us to breath. I was astounded! I have never scene waterbending with such artistry! It was almost has if she has been practicing. But...that can't be right. My mother stays with me all day. That must mean...she's been waterbending since she was a little girl. This further questioning made me a bit nervous.

I scrambled over to my mother's side. Her performing any kind of bending forced my mind into the memory. A horrible event that I so desperately wanted to forget. The fact that I've been bloodbent more than one time frightens me. Though...I can never remember who..each time after the happening I always fall asleep. And it all seems like a nightmare. But...I still have that pit in my stomach.

Once mom was finished bending the water she kept her hand up. Her hand suddenly held me up uncomfortably close to her. I smiled, she rolled her eyes.

With an unbelievable amount of strength mom threw her arm back making the water push us both up. My eyes widened. This was bending unlike anything I've ever imagined! And it doesn't seem evil at all. The sond of the rocketing water splashing agaisnt the sea, came to a stop when we boarded the nearest ship.

In the distance my mom and I heard worried voices. I gritted my teeth. That is not good. Mom pulled my wrist guiding the to the boats storage room. After hiding behind a wall of boxes she sat in a meditation position.

"We should be safe here. When the morning arrives, we will already be in republic city, understand?" I raised the corner of my mouth and nodded.

"Yes mother." I said in a respectful manner.

"And now, you should rest your eyes." I looked at her puzzled. Rest my eyes? Like, sleep? But it's dawn. And it feels like I just woke up. I know I shouldn't question it. So I sat on the other side of my mother facing her. Pushing some newsletters back I made myself a small bed. I smiled acknowledging my accomplishment.

Her face scrunched up as if she was focusing her anger. A past sensation hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain starting from my hands traveled up my veins and to my head. I felt as though I were upside down. My vision went blurry. Everything shifted in slides. My body stiffened in a hold, forcing me to fall backwards.

Keira's Pov:

I looked at yuki as she slept on the newsletters. I stared at her beauty. Her dark skin. Her shining red hair. Her youth. All made me hate her even more. I gritted my teeth. How I despise her.

And yet, I can't deny the lingering feeling of love. She is my daughter after all. We used to have the most marvelous times together. That was until I discovered she could bend all elements.

I do not hate bending. I just hate people who can bend more than one element, like yuki. Though, neither of us are the avatar. I only use my waterbending and bloodbending. But that is only in secret, never in front of other people.

I leaned back a bit, slouching. I feel a bit more relaxed knowing that yuki is asleep. She can not possibly bend in her sleep.

My eye twitched. I just had the horrific thought. What if...yuki were to bend in republic city? Then she would be hunted. People would want to meet her. She would want to get out and explore. And being yuki's mother, I know she would get herself into danger. I gasped and held my head. I won't let that happen. I won't.

If anything were to happen to my daughter. Wether it be she was injured, or captured or even violated in any way...I would kill the inhumane creature that has preformed it.

I couldn't control myself. An impulse told me to hug her. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around yuki. I looked down upon her.

My heart felt the need to protect her. To keep her by my side forever. I desperately wish yuki was a non bender. I dream of having a normal family. A tear fell from my eyes. My left hand cradled her face.

"You have no idea how much I love you, yuki girl."

She groaned in her sleep. Must be from the bloodbending. I bloodbend. But I've never actually known what it feels like. It must be excruciatingly painful. Having complete and utter control over someone's body. Their veins. Their blood. Their entire being. What a monster I am.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned and brought my body up to sit with the covers at my waist. The pain I felt was unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was unimaginable. A rush of pain filled my body. My teeth clashed together. Impulsively, I closed my eyes.

Looking forward I tried to fathom my surroundings. A..actually I didn't know where I was. With walls that were made out of a unknown substance.

A figure stood in the corner of my eye. I gasped and shot my head over. I sighed in relief to see my mother.

"Good evening, Yuki girl." She said in a cheery tone. I giggled. Mother always calls me that when she's in a good mood. I can feel it! Today I can ask her if I could go out into the city. Then, something hit me.

"Evening?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes, you woke up a bit later than I had expected. Apparently yesterday you were so warm you had a fever." She looked away aggravated. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, mother. The truth is I don't remember a lick of what happened yesterday." Mom grumbled.

"Yuki, why must you easily exasperate me." Her fists were already clenched. But, to my surprise they loosened. What? I looked up to mother as she put on a smile for me. Oddly mother slid over to me. She grabbed my shoulder keeping me close. "Umm, Yuki?"

"Yes, mother?" I said quite surprised of the attention.

"I will be leaving soon and I will be trusting you to stay inside at all costs. Even if their is something to go wrong, I need you to stay here where I know you'll be safe." And even though that, I still had the question.

"Mother...why can't I go outside?" Mother's face turned from trusting to desolation and remorse.

"Must I explain once more? Out there are people who will do anything to get their hands on you. Whether that be to harm you or anything else, I am not willing to take that chance. For, something could happen to you. And I just couldn't bare to have you taken away from me. Try to understand yuki, I'm only doing this for your well-being." My eyes dropped. She doesn't want me gone. And yet..it still burned me.

" but!-" I stopped myself. For the fear of being disciplined took over. I can never do that. Of anything to do, I shall never disobey her. I looked up, her eyes glew a bright red color. Shunning me. Silencing me. My knees dropped. Now at her feet I began to beg.

"I am so very sorry mother. I...I will stay here, with you. And without question." Mother gave me a warm smile.

"I am so greatful, Yuki. You are forgiven." She wrapped her arms around me. Her loving embrace gave me so much hope. Maybe, mom isn't mean after all. She's only trying to protect me. And I will follow her to the ends of the earth for that.

After freeing me she stood tall. Mother tossed her head telling me to follow, so I did.

We walked into a different room of the place. My eyes wandered all around. Every single thing in the room was new to me. Their was a couch made for sitting, a desk, 2 chairs, and many more things I have never seen in the south pole.

Mother handed me a knife. The handle was made of metal and wood, while the blade was made of steel and shark teeth. I could tell by the carvings in the wood it belonged to my dad.

"Here. I brought along one of your fathers hunting weapons to keep you safe from predators. Remember Yuki, you are prey, and they will do anything to get to you." I nodded and bowed.

"Yes mam, I will try to remember that." Mother grabbed her bag and headed out the door, but just before leaving she stopped.

"Do no open this door for anyone. No matter what you hear coming from the other side of this door, do not open it." Her face scrunched up, pulling her dark eyebrows close together. Her red lips seemed so wide across her face. My body stiffened.

"Yes. I will not open it. I wish you good fortune at your new job, mother." I bowed once again. But mother was not done. She continued to speak.

"Oh and yuki, while I'm gone would you be a dear and do the laundry?"

"Yes mother." She then slammed the door. A clicking noise was heard afterward. That was a relief. At least I knew I was safe.

I stood still, in the middle of the room. Being alone for the first time was frightening. Horrifying. I didn't know what to do. "Mother has never left me alone before. What should I do? Well, maybe I should do thoes chores like she told me to."

Keira's Pov:

As I left the apparent I sighed. My hair flopped down onto my shoulders. I tossed my hair back again.

Leaving yuki alone is one of the worst possible things I could ever do. I headed for down town republic city in the rental satomobile. I couldn't get rid of the thought of my darling yuki.

She must be frightened. It's hard making it in the big city for someone like her. Her mind is so innocent. Not to mention Yuki is extremely naive.

I on the other hand have seen a lot of the city. I lived here with my parents when it was being made. We had lived in this building. In this exact room.

Narrowing my eyes angrily, the past suddenly became present. Remembering the creation of republic city is not a memory I'd like to have in my mind. It makes me think of..my mother. That retched woman.

I shook my head back and forth. I do not wish to think of such a person. My mouth curved downwards. Why does she still haunt me? Why must I still think of her? I growled and shook my head.

I pressed down on the gas petal, speeing up the car. I can't stand driving. It makes me anxious.

I stopped the car. Arriving at my destination. As I recall, the place was about here. I stepped out of the car and walked up to the building. I knocked on the door three times. The small eye slot at the top opened. A pair of light blue eyes were shown.

"Who are you?" The boy said in a seductive voice. I looked up at him utterly provoked. I crossed my arms.

"I'm looking for lightening bolt zolt. Is he here?"

"That depends, are you one of them hot under cover broads?" This boy is starting to get to me. I was already at the point where my fists where clenched. I slammed my hand on the door leaning closer to the boy.

"Look, I need him for something really important to me and if I don't get this done it's over for everyone." The boy's eye's widened. He closed the slot and unlocked the door. The boy shook as he led me in.

"Please come in, I'll take you to zolt right now." I smirked.

"See? Now look how good you are, young boy." I gently pecked him on the cheek. He gasped. I laughed, I suppose not a lot of people expect that behavior from me.

As we walked to the back I couldn't help but notice the place looked different. It was better. Refurbished. It was actually very becoming. Seeing this place takes me back.

I stopped to see lightning bolt zolt. Or zolt as I used to call him. He smiled and opened his arms to me.

"Hey doll face how goes it?" I chuckled and hugged him swaying from left to right. "You haven't aged a bit, beauty." I stayed clinging onto zolt's chest. I have never been this happy to see someone again. I shut my eyes indulging in pure pleasure. "Now what is it that you needed?"

"I have a favor to ask."

"It's gonna cost you." Zolt said grabbing onto my ass, raising me off the ground a bit.

Yuki's Pov:

After doing the rest of the laundy, I patyed my hands, dusing off the lint that had lingered onto my fingers. I also did the same to my dress.

I walked into the kitched and saw an oven. I had read about ovens, and what they can do. "Oh! I can make mother a delicious apple pie! Her favorite!"

After setting up the pie I had decided that I will read that book. The book that I had stolen given years ago. Running to my room I jumped onto my bed. I pulled the sheets over my head, covering myself.

I grabbed the book. My thumbs slid across the cover feeling the rough texture. I almost feel remorseful that I had stolen it.

Then I had remembered who I stole it from. It was the man with the scar on his face. Oddly enough I had a very descriptive image of the man in my head. He was about my age, with black hair and he was in the fire nation. This scared me a bit seeing that I never even met the man.

I inhaled and exhaled nervously. I've had this book all my life and I have controlled the urge to read it each time. But this time it's different.

Slowly I opened the book. A cloud of dust flew out at me causing me to sneeze. I rubbed the bottem of my noes with my finger.

I returned my attention back to the book. The pages were yellow and stained. I opened it and started to read.

(This book belongs to sonam. And I will tell you my adventures. The journey I have been on was a rough one, but was very successful. I will tell you how I jumped through time, how I met my wonderful husband, and how I made my beautiful girl, Keira.)

I gasped. Keira? As in my mother? So..this must belong to my grandmother. When I realized that my heart almost stopped. Intrigued, I kept reading on.

(At first, I didn't much like zuko, my husband. He was the fire prince. His family murdered my nation. And well, he was kind of a douche. But...now I know why he was like that. Now I understand why he wasn't nice to anyone. It's because he had been scarred. And if I had never met him I would be really ashamed. But now, he is the fire lord, and my two precious girl's are princesses.)

My mouth completely dropped. I looked around my room. Nothing looked real. My head started to spin. I fell back onto my bed and shoved the pillows in my face.

"Mom..how could you lie to me? Why? Why...?" My body felt as if I had to vomit. But nothing came out. Not even words. Well..just one word. Why?

I opened my door keeping my eyes down. The book still in my grasp. I couldn't look up. How can I go on with my life knowing that my mother is...fire nation royalty?

This must be why she makes me bow to her. All this time I thought it was me showing her respect when really it was her demanding respect.

I just had one question. Why isn't mother the fire lord? Why isn't she in the fire nation, with her family? With her parents? Does she have trouble with them?

The thought had never occurred to me. My mother having her very own parents. It seemed impossible, to think that my mother was a kid once.

I walked into the kitchen. Taking out the apple pie. Ready for my mothers arrival, and ready for some questions.

As I reached into the oven I grabbed the pie and the tin pan. The tin pan was a conductor, and for the first time ever, I felt heat. Warmth. Something I had never felt in the south. I then noticed that I was oblivious to the fact that I wasn't wearing gloves.

I impulsively grabbed my hands back holding them close to my body. I looked to them. Just by seeing the red, I could feel the skin on my hands shriveling up. My veins being filled what felt like flames.

Quickly, I ran over to the sink. My hands fumbled around trying to grip the faucet. Getting a hold of it, I used all my strength to pull the handle up. I threw my hands into the water. Feeling my hands in the cool clean sink water was the best feeling.

From behind me I heard a click. It was the door. It was late, so it must be her. With my body shaking, I walked over afraid of her sight. "It's nice to see you again mother! I finished the laundy liked you asked, I even make a lovely apple pie for us to share! Doesn't that sound like fun!"

I faked a smile and looked up. But what I saw wasn't my mother. It was a tall man. He wore mostly dark brown and grey clothing. But what struck me the most was the mask he wore. My knees trembled and I could barley stand. He was terrifying.


	4. Chapter 4

The man came closer to me. I instinctively backed away. I wanted to scream. I wanted my mother to be here, with me. To protect me. My throat closed up, and I was incapable of making any sound.

My fingers intertwined behind my back. I hadn't the slightest clue what I should do in a situation like this. Should I try beating him up? Or should I just make a run for it? Either way I'll be dead meat. But I'll be even more dead if I just stand here like a fool.

The man placed a hand on his chest addressing himself. "My name is Amon. I am the leader of the equalists." He said it so casually. And still, I felt the need to be frightened. His voice was so deep and so low it sounded like a growl.

I held my arms feeling cold. Come on yuki girl, you can be strong for just this once. You can do it, for mom. I stopped shivering. Without feeling anxious I inhaled and exhaled.

"Where is my mom?" Amon stood still. I'm not sure if he knows what I'm talking about, but he should.

"Don't worry, my equalists are keeping her well under control." My eyes widened. He...he's going to capture her. And...me. Mother was right. People do just want to exterminate me. She was right about everything.

"Why are you being so mean? Give my mother back now!" I demand. Amon's shoulders shifted as if he were startled.

"Why on earth would you want to be with such a depraved woman?"

"You better watch your mouth! That's my mother you are talking about and I love her with all my heart!" Amon stepped closer. My feet scooted backwards making me bump into a wall. I looked back to it feeling trapped. Oh spirits..no.

"I know what she does to you." Once he said that my hand held my head. I clutched onto my falling red hair. I turned my head away from Amon. He's a liar.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I closed my eyes. He doesn't understand. He...he doesn't. Amon clenched his fists in anger.

"She bloodbends you, I know it."

"No! No, that's not true! She..she-" I had no more words of course it was true. I had forgotten all those year ago when I was let outside for the first time. Meeting my first friend. And when my mother bloodbent me. But, how does he know?

My eyes shut tightly closed. Tears fell from my eyes. Heavy they slipped right down my cheeks. I covered my face, deeply ashamed. I have let myself fall into this lonley place. Where only I can be.

Why must I feel this way? Why must she insist on bloodbending me in a form of discipline.

"You're not a bender are you?" Amon said deeply troubled. I looked around for a moment. Then I decided, no. I am not a bender.

"N-no.."

"What is your name?" I wiped the weatness and dirt from my face. I looked up to Amon quite conflicted.

"It's, Yuki." Amon put his hands behind his back facing me.

"Well Yuki, I could take you away from this place. I could offer you so much more." He outstretched his arm, lending it to me. His hand was open for...me.

I looked to his light skinned hand. Why am I suddenly having thoughts of going with this man? I could never leave mother, her and dad are my family. And this man, is a stranger. My heart punched me hard, over and over again gaining speed.

I let my hands out from my back bringing them forward. Without thought my right arm quickly found it's way to the mysterious man. I walked up close to him.

Just then I looked up and noticed how tall he was, or..how short I am. His chest was inches from my face. I blushed. Being this close to a man that wasn't my father was rather embarrassing.

His slightly calloused hands made me tremble. They were so rough, so human. More human than I could ever be.

"So that is a yes? You will join my fight for equality?" I was too engulfed in my own thoughts. I..wasn't thinking straight.

"Huh? I...uh." I looked around. I can't believe I had not left yet. I could be miles away by now. I need to leave now. My eyes searched for the water tribe knife. It was on the kitchen counter.

I leapt over falling to my knees. I stood up and grabbed the knife. I held it in both hands trying to keep a firm grip.

Amon crossed his arms oddly. He is much calmer than I expected when being threatened. My hands shook.

"Considering you are not united with my equalist revolution, you are my adversary." My teeth clenched. He slowly walked towards me. I had no choice but to leave.

I ran into the hall leading to my room. I slammed the door shut thinking it might buy me some time. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my black cloak. I looked back. He must be giving me slack. That guy looked pretty muscly.

The balconly in caught my eye. I ran over. Their is no other option. I have to jump. My feet shook as I climbed onto the railings. I held onto the latter but I couldn't hold on for long. My fingers slipped and I fell to the ground.

My hands shook. I looked down to them as they felt tingly. Blood completely covered them. No. I...I have to get out of here. Instantly amon seized my blood dripping hand. A moan escaped my lips.

"Yuki, their is no need for this dispute, if you would just list-"

"No! Leave me alone!" I turned my hand and pulled it towards me. Quickly, I brought up my weakened fist and punched him in the chest.

While he stood their aghast I made a run for it. My legs were so weak, and my hands started to cramp up. I didn't know how much longer I could last.

I tossed my head back checking on Amon. He followed behind me very close. My two long braids were practically on the edge of his noes. That's when I decided to bolt it. My life is as stake!

I could feel my chest begin to give out. The pounding of my heart was to much to handle. Each thump was insufferable. It was as if my veins were going to erupt.

As I kept running I contemplated. Where am I going to go? My eyes seached through the darkness. I needed to go somewhere safe. Lo and behold I found a island with a small temple on it. I laughed. This was just a glimpse of hope for me.

The water reached my feet. Without further ado I jumped in. The wetness around me made my clothes cling to my body. I looked up to see Amon at the shore waiting patiently. More people surrounded him. They looked as frightening as he did.

I widened my eyes. And with one swift movment I thrusted my arm out away from me. I concentrated all of my energy into my hand. It felt as though water was shooting out of my finger tips, but I was waterbending. Wait. I'm waterbending!

"Haha! Take that maskey!" I yelled out feeling immense excitement. I had gotten away from a very powerful man, and his team of baddies.

As water hit my face an awful pit formed in my stomach. Did...I just bend in front of Amon? And, now he knows I'm a bender. That is perfect. Just what my mother wanted for me to do. Leave home and show everyone I can bend. Great.

Soon enough I approached the island. I stood up and walked onto the sand. The squishy feeling of the dampened sand on my bare feet was nice. It made me feel cheerful. I had never scene sand being in the south pole all my life.

I bent down and scooped some up into my hands. I swiped my thumb across it feeling the grainyness.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A angered voice sent chills down my back. I looked up to see three men and two women standing in front of me. They all wore alike uniforms. Each that were blue and white.

I stood up trying to dust the sand off of my butt.

"Please, try to understand, I was in a very bad situation. This demented man was after me. He wore a very ethnic looking mask on his face." All five of the strangely dressed people gave a puzzled look.

One of the men stood closer to me

"Don't worry I'll take you somewhere you can be safe. I'm sure Tenzin wouldn't mind at all." I smiled and followed them. Maybe I can stay here for a night. And in the morning I need to seach for my mother.

When we reached the temple I was completely amazed by the architecture. The tower, padgoas, and the massivness of it all was a sight to behold. Everything was breathtaking. By the looks of it this was a air nomad temple.

And, standing near the entrance was a real live airbender! I gasped and bowed.

"It is such an honor to make your acquaintance." I picked my head up observing the airbender.

"The honor is mine. Now, why don't you come in and get yourself washed up. Then you can eat if you are hungry."

"Thank you." I said amazed. I can't believe he's being so nice to me. It gives me a bit of optimism. My mouth curved up. "You know, I didn't think you would say yes."

"And why is that?" Tenzin said turning to me.

"Well, mother always told me that no one was going to be kind to me. She also said that people would hunt me down, she was right." Tenzin now had on a dejected expression.

"What do you mean?"

"That Amon guy was after me. I don't know at all why he would want me." I crossed my arm trying to avoid eye contact. Tenzin and I both kept walking.

"Are you a bender?" My teeth clamped shut. My fingers twitched. I paused. Tenzin is an airbender. And I bended today in front of others. But I still needed to obey my mother.

"..No." Tenzin turned to me surprised.

"I must say I am surprised. I thought I heard a bit of hesitation in your voice."

"N-no. Of course not. Bending is..." I couldn't finish what I was going to say. It would have been rude to say bending is an abomination. I am in the presence of a master airbender. "Never mind." I mumbled.

"You don't need to worry about Amon while staying here. We have white lotus members posted at every door. Not to mention their is me, an airbending master, and the avatar."

"Th..the avatar lives here?"

"Yes, she does. She moved here about two weeks ago. You can meet her if you'd like."

"Oh no. I couldn't. I..." Tenzin grabbed my shoulder. I looked up at him. His warm smile was very inviting.

"Don't worry. She's humble when being greeted." I nodded my head. We both stopped in the hallway. "I don't think I caught your name, what is it?"

"It's, Yuki."

Tenzin showed me to my room. I bowed again then got myself settled in. Out of nowhere kids appeared at the foot of my bed. I gasped being naturally startled by this.

"Umm...hello."

"Hi! I'm meelo! And these are my sister's ikki and jinora."

"We are all airbenders." Jinora commented in a calming voice. I smiled.

"That's flameo! I would like to watch you practice sometime."

"You can watch us tomorrow! Us and daddy are showing the avatar how to airbend."

"That would be cooler than the south pole. Now I'm sorry to have to cut our introduction short but I have to get cleaned up." All the kids groaned in displeasure. I smiled. I had never been around kids before. They seemed so happy and carefree. It makes me very jealous.

I gathered up some clothes that I brought in my bag and headed for the bathroom.

This time I did not wear a dress. I was looking for something along the lines of gruff. I had dressed myself in a native looking shirt with a brown fur pelt at my waist and pants. I would say that's pretty tough to me.

After getting washed up I headed off to my room when I was greeted by a familiar face.

A dark skinned girl with a rough build and three peculiar ponytails. Her apparel consisted of watertribe pelts and big brown snow boots. Hmm. It angered me that she was so similar to someone I knew in my dream.

I gasped. It was korra. The girl I met on that day.

"Hey. I didn't know their were other people on this island that weren't air acolytes." She said interested.

"I am the only one.."

"Oh. You look very familiar. Do I, know you?" Korra leaned in towards me intrigued.

"Yeah Korra..it's me. Yuki." Korra's eyes light up with excitement. She pulled me close and hugged me tightly.

I stayed still unsure of what to do. Should I hug her back? I do admit it is great seeing her again but...mom told me that meeting korra was a dream.

Though, I have been proven wrong today. Korra set me down.

"It is so good to see you. What are you doing here, oh bender of ponytails?" I giggled. Korra sure does knows how to make me laugh.

"I needed a safe place to stay. Amon was after me."

"What?!" Korra shrieked. She pulled me into my room. Shutting the door loudly she looked to me. "What does Amon want with you?"

"I..I..I am not sure." Korra hovered over me, getting closer. She gripped my shoulder.

"Is their something you're not telling me?" I frowned.

"Yes. But if I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" Korras face changed from irritated to understanding. She sat next to me on the bed.

"I can bend, more than one element actually.."

"Really?!" Korra yelled outraged. "I can't believe after all these years you could bend the four elements. How long have you been able to do this?"

"Ever since I was 7, if I can remember correctly." Korra stood. I can tell that her mind was wandering. She was unable to sit still.

"It's you. You're the one the spirits have chosen to fix my mistakes. You're the Minarai." I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have never heard of the Minarai? It's a apprentice. Avatar aang had a apprentice and it was his sister. But I did not ever think I would need one. Though, I'm glad it's you. This must be why Amon wanted you."

"Wait a minute! Back up. Are you saying that my destiny is to help you, the avatar. Defeat crime and bring justice?"

"In a word, yes." I smriked. That does sound flamin! My hype turned to sadness. What about mother? She would forbid it.

"I can't."

"Why not? You have a duty to your people and the people of republic city. It's your job."

"No. It's always been your job. You can save republic city on your own korra. You're a very strong young woman. That is your life, but it's not mine." Korra looked over her shoulder. She folded her arms hugging herself. Her arrogant nature had suddenly disappeared and all that was left was fear.

"Yuki, the truth is...Amon is too much for me to handle. I wouldn't admit this to anyone else. Only you." Korra turned to me mournful. "I need your help yuki. You once said that you loved me. Like a sister. And that's what I've always considered you. I've missed you so much, yuki. And I need you."

Korra seems to really care about me. More than anyone ever has. Her honesty touched me. I smiled. Korra really is just a little girl. Wanting a little extra help. Ha. Whoever thought the avatar would ask me for help.

"I will follow you on your journey, if in the morning you help me find my mother."

"Right after airbending training."

"Deal." I said shortly after korra. She smiled and left my room. I was alone. I let out a deep sigh throwing myself on the bed.

That seems fair enough. I help her take down Amon, and she helps me find my mother. Each will be a difficult challenge, but it is going to be an adventure. I'd say it will be one for the books.

That's right! I just remembered the book. Maybe I could read a little bit before bed time. Even though it was already 11:00. I grabbed my brown water tribe poutch and looked though it. It was completely empty.

Oh no. I left it on my bed at the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter will be starting on Season One episode 4 The voice in the night.

My eye's opened to see Amon standing in my bedroom. His muscular arms gently swaying at his sides.

I couldn't move. It felt like their was something holding me back. I tried picking up my arms and legs. I groaned feeling the heaviness of my limbs.

Oh no. He's...going to eradicate me. With all my power I lifted my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE, HELP ME! TENZIN! KORRA!" No one came to my rescue. I can't leave. I..I'm going to die. I feel I have no other option but to lay here and watch him end me.

He came closer and closer, making me feel immensely uncomfortable. It's over. I laied my head back and closed my eyes.

"Yuki." He softly whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up to him. His hand reached out caressing my cheek, ever so gently.

Heat rushed to my face. My body became warm and somewhat tingly. I wanted to cease myself from behaving this way, but I couldn't fight it. I felt my heartbeat travel to specific areas of my body.

Amon then climbed on top of me still holding my face. His legs trapping mine. I tossed my head away from him ashamed of myself. He's...going to. I clamped my teeth closed.

Amon gripped my hair roughly, forcing me face him, making me stare at his plain mask. His terrifying, mask. I widened my eyes and screamed.

Suddenly I felt my body being fastly shaken. I groaned moving my head.

Opening my eyes I saw korra and the airbenders in front of me. It was..a dream. I sighed feeling instantly secured. Korra grabbed my hands reviving my attention.

"Are you alright yuki?"

"Fine. I was just having a..really weird dream." Tenzin stepped closer to the bed.

"What was your dream about?" Amon came to mind. But the dream made me think of him differently. I shifted my body backwards. I was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Nothing important. So are you all going to airbend for me? I'd love to watch." I spoke quickly trying to change the subject. They all eye'd me curiously, except for korra. She gave me a very certain look. Uh oh. I think she knows.

"Yes. We we're just about to start practice." Korra said suspiciously. I gave her a teeth showing grin. She shook her head in displeasure.

When we walked outside Tenzin said he had to leave. It was something about the council. Which made me wonder what it was like to have a helping society kind of job. It must be fulfilling.

I smiled and directed my attention to the airbender kids and korra do a variety of moves. Most of which I knew. I raised my eyebrows. Seeing the moves I had only read about in action is magnificent! It really is a sight to behold.

After a while, Korra not even breaking a sweat, took a break. She walked over to me calmly and stood in front of me. Her hands gripping her hips in anger. I shivered a little. That glare she does is very unsettling.

"Come on yuki, spill it." I pouted and looked away.

"Spill what? I see no drinks around."

"You know what I'm talking about! Your 'weird dream' what was it about?" She leaned in towards me, her ponytails gently laying on my cherry red hair.

"Nothing!" I sputtered nervously. Korra crossed her arms. Gesturing outwards she spoke.

"Was it a family member?"

"No."

"Was it about bending?"

"No."

"Was it about me?"

"No! And stop guessing korra! It's getting annoying!" I looked away, my eyebrows furrowed together. I wish it was about thoes things. Each one would have really given me some insight about my new life. But no.

"Was it about a guy? A boyfriend perhaps?" The feel of Amon's hands returned to me. They were so ridged, and strong as they fully covered my small hands. Even the way he touched my face in my dream made me queasy.

I looked to my left. Their is no way I am thinking about that creepy man! Korra pointed to me laughing loudly.

"Stop it. It's not what you think."

"I knew it! It is a guy! You were so having a dream about a crush! So who's the mysterious man? Do I know him?"

"Know him well enough..." I grumbled. I cupped my mouth. I did not mean to say that aloud! "I mean! Uh...what I meant to say was umm."

"Okay so I know him. That narrows it down. I only know a few people. Is he an earthbender?"

"No. I don't think he can bend. But he's not my boyfriend and I don't like him! I hate him! It was Amon okay!" Korra jumped up surprised at what I had said. She frowned and grabbed the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry Yuki." I wrapped my arms around myself. How can I think of Amon like that? In a..romantic way. He is old and creepy and gross. But also very Charming and admiring.

Time passed as I continued to think of him. How he was offering me a better life away from mother. It was sweet.

Oh yes! My mother! I narrowed my eyes and stomped over to korra. She was twisting and turning in the airbending pillars.

"Korra!" I called out angrily. She stopped airbending and jumped out in front of me. She she caught her breath while holding her knees. Korra bent over pushed out.

"What is it yuki?"

"Korra, when are we going to search for my mother?" Korra stood up taller than me. Just then I noticed she is taller than me! I am about to be three years older than her. Why am I this short, it's impossible!

I pouted crossing my arms. Korra looked away from me agitated.

"Ohh...sorry. Tenzin said that airbending practice will take all day."

I pouted. I was so sure that today was the day I could find mother. My dead dropped looking down to my feet.

"Hey, maybe we find your mother today but I can teach you a few things about bending. You are my Minari right?" Korra nudged my arm. I smiled at her sincerely and giggled.

"Right."

Korra had shown me so much. First was waterbending, each movement made was cool and smooth. It was all a fkow of energy through ones body. Never directed enegery.

Next was fire. Fire I had learned was powerful and very dangerous. It didn't take long to pick up on the punches and kicks of fire bending.

Lastly was earth. It had taken me all day to learn it. The concept of earth bending it becoming one with the ground. Feeling the vibrations from another being. I simply adored how earthbending was so complex and challenging. The intricate moves were divine.

The sky began to darken. Korra and I both spun in a circle practicing the basic movements of airbending. Music played in the background.

As I stepped away from korra, still keeping by balance I looked to my feet. They changed direction each second.

I did this more and more until I had tripped. I stumbled backwards and fell on my butt. Korra smiled at me still in her stance.

Out of nowhere the radio emitted static sounds. I looked to it as a familiar voice was played.

"Good evening, My fellow Equalists, this is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution. But we can not be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear." Korra sighs deeply. I looked to her holding my arms close to my body.

"That guy is really scary."

"Don't worry. Youll be safe with me." she says without looking at me. I look at her surprised, thinking, how can she be so strong? That's.. well korra is a strong person. But I'm very frail and weak. I'm really scared. I wonder.

That night I go to sleep, with one person on my mind. Amon. What is he? Why was he so kind to me when I first encountered him? He wants me for something. But why would anyone have interest in me? It doesn't make sense!

I huffed and layed on my side, pulling the cool sheets over my head. Maybe I can try and figure this out in the morning.

The next day, I continue my training with korra. The elements are much more tranquil than what I expected. Mother said bending was always used in anger and frustration. But the way the airbenders used it was magnificent.

I took a trip to the library and found all kinds of different bending arts. Their were even things called sub bending. Rarely people can possess such powers.

I took a break, sitting on the ground, watching korra bend. Her face seemed to determined and focused. I really admired that about her. She never gives up. Which is exactly why I should never give up.

I'm korras helper and I think I'm ready to own up to my responsibilities. I can help korra so much. I think together we can do a lot of good for the world.

When dinner time came around my body shook with anticipation. Today I will reveal ro the world my wonderful gift. My fingers curled up into my hands.

Should I really do this? Mom always told me over and over again that this wouldn't be a good idea. But then again, Amon is already after me. I might as well learn how to defend myself properly.

Tenzin and his family sit in the dining room. Korra and I join them. We all close our eyes and Tenzin begins to speak.

"We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-"

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" I open my eyes looking up to see a dark man. He bows, Tenzin stands up shocked.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner."

"Good because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?" Tarrlok walks away from tenzin with a smirk on his face. Tenzin sighs.

"I suppose." Tenzin sits back down. Pema frowns at him and Tenzin shrugs in response. I look up to Tarrlok approaching Korra and I who are sitting side by side.

"Ahh, you must be the famous Avatar Korra, It is truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe." Korra stands and bows to him.

"Nice to meet you." I scooted over to make room for the councilman. Tarrlok sits down next to Korra. Ikki scoots close to Tarrlok.

"Why do you have three pony tails? And how come you smell like a lady? You're weird." Tarrlock turns to ikki smiling.

"Well aren't you... precocious. So, I've been reading all about your adventures in the papers. Infiltrating Amon's rally, now that took some real initiative." I looked over to korra completely abashed.

"You did that? Good job sis!" I slightly nudged korras arm. Korra smiles and tilts her head a bit. She turns to Tarrlok.

"Oh, thanks. I think you're the first authority figure in the city who's happy I'm here."

"Republic City is much better off now that you've arrived."

"Enough with the flattering, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?" Tenzin sneers a bit. I sense he does not like Tarrlok? Hmm. Tarrlok does seem to have suspicious behavior.

"Patience, Tenzin. I'm getting to that. As you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution and I want you to join me."

"Really?" Korras eyes gleam as she looks up to Tarrlok. Although tenzin and I display equal amounts of disapproval.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger and that someone is you."

"Join your task force? I can't." I look to korra surprised. This is not the kind of answer I predicted from her. But I am so glad she rejected him. I sighed feeling relaxed.

I grabbed my bowl of rice and slowly started to pick at it. I've never eaten rice before. You can't really find that stuff in the tundra where I live. So this air nomad way of life is a bit absurd.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised. I thought you would jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon." Tarrlok gestured towards korra.

"Me too." Tenzin spoke aghast.

"I came to Republic City to finish my training with Tenzin. Right now I just need to focus on that." Tarrlok leaned closer to korra.

"Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You two would get on the job experience while performing your dutys for the city."

"Korra gave you her answer. It's time for you to go." Tarrlok stood up tall. He smirked and waved his finger.

"Very well. But, I'm not giving up on you just yet. You'll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok begins to leave the room, and Ikki stands up to wave goodbye.

"Bye bye, Pony tail Man!" I let out a small chuckle just as Tarrlok leaves the room. Everyone returns to their meals. I bite my lip. Slightly I lean onto the table.

"Okay, now that that guy is gone, I have a confession." Everyone looks to me puzzled. Korra gives me a thumbs up. Flameo! I can do this! "I can bend more than one element." Tenzin gasps loudly, along with his children.

"So you lied to me?"

"Yes, and I am so very sorry for that. I...I didn't mean to, it was an impulse." Tenzin frowned. He layed his hands out on the table.

"But why on earth would you lie about such an amazing gift?" I widened my eyes. It's not my fault. I was raised to believe that bending was an evil act.

"My..my mother told me that bending is an abomination." I grabbed my arms. I really wish I hadn't said that. And I said it in front of his children too. He must already hate me.

"Yuki, you are the Minari. That is one of the greatest honors you could ever receive. I don't know why your mother would be disappointed in you for that. Bending is part of who you are."

I gazed at Tenzin passionately. He's right. Bending is part of who I am. I learned that it can be very powerful, but also very beautiful.

"Yes, I understand." I looked off to my side. "Their is one other thing I'd like to say. I found this old book that my mom had and..it said that she was suppose to be queen of the fire nation." Tenzin gasoed yet again.

"This is shocking news. Your mother is Keira?"

"Yes. You know her?"

"Keira is my cousin. She completely disappeared when she was 16 years old. But now you, her daughter are here."

"So we're family?" Tenzin smiles and nodes to me. His children shout with glee. They all closed in on me givng me big hugs. I smiled awkwardly.

After dinner I get ready for bed. Walking to my room I stop to yawn. Today was a lot more memorable than what I had planned.

Swiftly, I leaped into my bed. I hugged the sheets close to me. I can't believe I have more family! The airbenders are my family! I can't wait to go home and tell dad all about this. He will be so excited! I just can not wait till he meets them.

I smiled and laied on my back. What would mother think of this? She would most certainly wouldn't appreciate that I told the airbenders my secret. I groaned. Don't think about that yuki.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I wake up early to work on my meditation. Tenzin had told me it is when you let yourself enter a very calm, submissive state of peace. It sounded very interesting so today I decided to give it a try.

I planted myself in the court yard of the island. It was very calm and quiet. I sat in the lotus position and waited. Silently, I exited my body. My mind felt a drift. I was, somewhere else.

Nothing seemed like present day. It all seemed to be in the past. I saw my mother but younger. She traveled across the world with no possessions at all. Then she came to the southern watertribe and found a young man.

Keiji. My father. I watch further as I see they don't quiet get along yet. They argue and argue time after time. And it was all about me.

Father seemed to adore me when I was born, so did mother. That was until she found out I was the minari, her most hated enemy.

A noise snapped me back into reality. It was naga and korra. Naga ran out of the temple and pounced on me. I groaned loudly feeling her slimy tounge.

"Naga! I was practicing my meditating!" Korra sheepishly smiled.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." She sits next to me on the stoop of the temple. "I didn't mean to disturb you. No hard feelings?" I smiled and shake my head.

"Of course not korra. I'm fine." Korra and I sit together silently for a while.

I look up at the sunset. Naga lays next to her on her back.

A guy in a earth kingdom outfit walks up to us. He sings playfuly. He shouts to korra gleeful.

"Hello fellow teammate!"

"Hey, Bolin."

"Missed you at practice this week."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Aww, that's alright. We're probably out of the tournament anyway unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyway, the reason I came by was to give you this. Ta-da!" Bolin presents Korra with a rose and a cupcake with cherries on top. A fire ferret chirps and jumps off of Bolin.

"Wow, thanks. What's this for?"

"Uhh, I can't remember now. Oh, yeah, now I remember! You saved me from Amon."

"Oh, that? It was no big deal." Korra says nonchalantly. Bolin gets excited.

"No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all 'I will take away your bending forever!'" both Korra and I look to each other worried. "I mean that is scary stuff! I still can't sleep well."

"Delivery for Avatar Korra!" A skinny person approaching with a large box of flowers and gifts and placing it by the stoop. "Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

I smile widley at the box and start to dig through it. I stick my face in it gobbling up the treats as I listen to korra.

"Tell him I haven't changed my mind." I look up from the box at korra, chocolate on my mouth. The page bows and leaves. I start to eat more goodies. Bolin becomes irritated.

"Who's this 'tarrlok' guy? Is he bothering you? Huh? 'Cause I can have a word with him."

"Ha! No, it's not like that. He's just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council."

"Oh! Good. Good, that sounds better. I like that better."

Later korra and I continue to practice airbending. Tenzin walks past the octogonal training area. Tenzin walks up to us.

"I see Tarrlok's gifts are getting more and more extravagant." I chuckle smugly.

"Yeah, that guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer." Korra says oblivious to Tenzins presents.

"I think you should totally join his task force korra. He'll give us more chocolate." I said chuckling walking away from the two.

Later, Korra and I lounge on a railing against the wall. I wrap my legs around the bars hanging upside down. My eyes follow the long trail of red hair leading from my head.

"You think I should cut my hair soon?" The voice of the council page catches our attention.

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you." The council page approaches as Ikki and Jinora are playing Pai Sho on a table below. Korra hops down to the ground to confront the page.

"It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I'm not joining his task force!" Korra uses earthbending to turn the page around, then kicks him in the butt to get him away.

"It's not a gift! It's an invitation." The Council Page pulls out an invitation card. "Tarrlok is throwing a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance." Korra takes the card from the council pages hands. I jump down and we both look at it suspiciously.

I go back to my room, look under my bed, grab my bad and see my red fire nation gown. My eyes run across it for a moment. I frown and start to get ready as I used to see my mother do. I let my long red hair down, the waves in it are large and bouncy with a bun in the back. I applied lipstick and mascara for a more mature look. I then grab my gold arm bands placing two one inch gold bands on my upper right arm and two 2 1/2 inch gold bands on each of my lower arms.

I stand up from the brown chair in my room and gaze at myself in the body length mirror. My face though round was very blank at this time. A blue watertribe sash hung from my waist. I sighed. Is this really me I'm looking at? Am I really fire nation princess? My torso curved slightly bending forward. Just then korra pops in.

"Are you ready?" I widen my eye's, quickly closing my bag I turn around and put a hand behind my head nervously. I really hope she didn't see that.

"Yeah."

"Wow." I blush at korras fasination of my appearance.

"What? Too much? It's the make up isn't it?"

"No, I was just thinking you look really pretty. You better watch out for thoes boys at the party." I giggled flattered with korra. Like any boys at the gala will fall for me. I'll probably do something stupid like trip and land in a bowl of punch. "Now we need to leave or we'll be late."

We then headed to Republic City and went to this establishing building the gala is being held at. I look around to see large banners of Korra hanging on either side of the entrnce. Korra, Tenzin, Pema, and I entering, dressed in formal wear as Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora run out ahead of us. I giggle. Those kids are so adorable. The partygoers clap at our arrival. Tenzin stays by korras side as do I.

"I can't believe this is all for me." I smile feeling deeply moved for korra.

"I'm not sure what Tarrlok's plotting but keep your guard up. It's not like him just to throw a party for the fun of it." Tarrlok approaches us from within the crowd.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. If you'll excuse us, the city awaits it's hero." Tarrlok gestures for korra to follow him while Meelo runs past.

I grinned and walked off to the buffet table. I rubbed my hands together observing the delicious sweets layed out for me. Briskly, I shoved three pieces of chocolate in my mouth.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see two young men bow to me. One wore water tribe clothing and the other had on fire nation clothing. The fire nation man looked odly common to someone I know.

"Hello, yuki is it?" I nodded a bit baffled by him knowing my name. The man took my hand In his and spoke. "I am Teruko and this is my brother Rikuto. I must say it is just wonderful to meet you. Might I say you are looking very stunning with your red fire nation gown, it goes very well with your hair." I smiled.

"Thank you. I am a bit surprised you know so much about me. Where did your get my name from?" Both men looked to each other a moment before facing me again.

"Word spreads fast in republic city. I am sorry if we frightened you." Rikuto said very considerate.

"It's alright." I say chuckling. Gently, I placed my arms behind my back. Teruko smirks and wraps his arm around my back. I'm not very comfortable with him being this close to me, Teruko has somewhat of an unsettling vibe about him. I do not like it.

"You know what? We should hang out some time oh great and powerful minari. I'd really love to get to know you more. My brother and I live in down town republic city."

"That's where my mother works!"

"We are well aware of your mother's existence." Rikuto frowned and crossed his arms upset. I looked over to Rikuto. His medium length hair flowed as he stomped away from us. My eyes flickered a bit. Something about that guy seemed very strange. His eyes and chin, the entire structure of his face was very memorable.

"What's wrong with him?" I grabbed my hands together saddened that Rikuto had walked away. Even though he hadn't spoken a word he kind of took the edge off. Now that it's just Teruko and I, it doesn't feel right.

"Oh, Rikuto is always pouting. He's nothing but a big stick in the mud. You shouldn't worry about him." Rikuto left the party his hands making fists. I widened my eyes. I know who he reminds me of now.. Mother.

I looked up at Teruko, dismayed. He...he also shares a resemblance to her. My bottom lip quivered. I...I can't be around him. He scares me. I ran out of Terukos arms and into the croud.

I get mixed in with several journalists at the bottem of a stairway. Korra suddenly yelled out to the crowd.

"I'm not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, than, I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." I widen my eyes. What did she just get herself into? Trouble I bet. I gesture towards korra.

"Korra. You can't do this alone. I'll join too."

"Yuki no, you're terrified of Amon!" I frowned blushing at bit. I walked up to korra and held her hands.

"Look I'm not letting you fight by yourself. We can fight him together. If anything happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do." Korra nodded to me slowly.

"There's your headline, folks." Tarrlok wrapped his arms around both of us. I frowned. I know I was tying to protect korra but...now I'm not so sure this was a good idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Later in the night I still feel nervous about fighting in Tarrloks Task Force. We go after Amon tonight. So many questions flooded my mind. How are we going to catch him? Will he be defeated at all? Is this what I was born for? Will something terrible happen to korra, and this is why a minari was created?

I clutched onto my blue pants making fists. One thing is for sure, I am scared. I don't know quite why I am scared. Maybe because Amon...wants me to join him. That is a definitely not. I am a bender. I am the minari. Equalists are the enemy, I told myself over and over again.

While in the hide out korra and I sit down in metal chairs waiting for Tarrloks instruction. We both are wearing task force uniform. Tarrlok begins to speak.

"My fellow task force deputies. Tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocking training camp located in the Dragon Flats Burroughs. According to my sources there is a cellar under this bookstore where Equalists train chi blocking in secret." As Tarrlok speaks, he points to a blue print of the bookstore with notes written on it.

We all leave the task force base in a police truck with a large tank of water on it drives up to the bookstore building. Me, Korra, and other task force members are crouching in the bed of the truck as it pulls up. It comes to a stop and they we all climb out.

Tarrlok, Korra, I and the task force approach the wall and look down into the basement window.

I look in and see Equalists wearing bandanas around their faces practicing chi blocking. I look to the back wall and see Amon's picture on it, I stare at it remembering how he and i had that encounter.

Korra gasps and pulls back from the window. She looks frightened but steels herself and looks over to Tarrlok. Tarrlok smiles and nods to Korra before giving the signal to the rest of the task force.

One of the members turns a valve on top of the water tank and opens it up. He pulls a large stream of water out with his bending and it is passed down to the benders by the wall, each taking a part of it.

Tarrlok holds a hand up to make them wait. Korra takes a deep breath as she gets ready. She looks to me and I give her a nod. We all went inside.

We blast huge torrents of water through the windows above. We knock down four Equalists before freezing them in place. They open the wall by earthbending, and the other Equalists leap back to avoid the debris.

An earthbender task force member leap out from the dust and strike at the Equalists, knocking down two more while others leap to dodge the rocks. An earthbender catches on Equalist by surprise by slamming a large floor tile against her and into the wall.

Me, Korra, and Tarrlok jump into the fray with water ready. Tarrlok throws water at one Equalist and freezes his head. Another Equalist flips out of the way, he tosses out two smoke grenades pouring out green fumes before running out the door with another Equalist.

Korra throws water at the grenades and freezes them to keep them from hiding the Equalists' escape. Quickly I run off to stop the two equalists.

"Yuki! What are you doing!"

"Trust me!" I run off using my airbending as a push. I begin to run really fast after the Equalists. When i reach them they run toward me with his bolo. I make water tenticals on my arms, and spring up, I throw them at the waists of the two Equalists, they brop their weapons, the water wraps around their whole body, I flip both my wrists outward and freeze them to the wall.

Just then Tarrlok and Korra came from behind me. Tarrlok smiled at me.

"We make a good team." He said putting his hands on korras shoulders. Korra crossed her arms angrily.

"Yeah, we do." We then get pictures done for the journalists and photographers of the captured Equalists and the task force members, all lined up within the battle torn basement.

Me, Korra and Tarrlok pose behind the tied up chi blockers. They take a picture of Tarrlok, Korra, and I. Meanwhile the task force are leading the Equalists into the back of a police truck. One more photo is taken of chi blockers surrounded by journalists.

Tarrlok is smiling smuggly while Korra is at the front and looking determined. We are all at a press conference set indoors adressing a large group of journalists seated in front of them. Tarrlok is at the podium.

"Avatar Korra and Minarai Yuki have bravely answered the call to action. With the three of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists."

"Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?"

"You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward! Amon, we challenge you to a duel. No task force. No chi blockers. Just the three of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's cut to the chase and settle this thing. If you're man enough to face us."

All is quiet save for some feedback from the microphone as Korra sets it back down and goes to exit the room, I follow her trying to catch up as she walks away quickly.

Then the journalists stand and explode with questions, all trying to get our attention. That night me and Korra get in a boat with a lantern as she unties it from a pier. Tarrlok and members of his task force stand on the pier and Tenzin lands next to us.

"Korra, this is madness!"

"Don't try to stop me and don't follow me. We have to face Amon now."

"This is all your doing!" Tenzin shouts to Tarrlok. He puts up his arms innocently.

"I tried to talk her out of it too but she's made up her mind."

Korra uses waterbending to drive her boat over the water to Memorial Island. We approach the island quickly.

I admire the old statue made in memory of avatar Aang. I quietly observe it as korra and I await atop the building.

Minutes turn to hours. Amon still had not shown up. I look over to korra as she sits peaceful beside me.

"Korra, maybe we should go easy on him." She turns to me flabbergasted.

"What? Why should we? He is insane and he needs to be brought to justice."

"I don't think he's insane. I think maybe Amon could be reasoned with. He has a diffirent point of veiw. All he seems to want to do is preach about how bending is bad for the world. He just thinks differently. I believe we can reform him with a little compassion." Korra narrowed her eyes to me.

"Don't get all soft on Amon. We are at war with this guy. Their is no reasoning." I sighed towards korra. All she wants to do is fight. I've learned that being very patient and passive is the key to getting what you want. It worked when I wanted my freedom.

Out of nowhere. A loud bell suddenly rings, it is now midnight and Amon hasn't shown up yet. Korra sighs in relief. She takes a deep breath, readying herself and flexing her arms.

I look arounding confused. Why didn't he show up? I know he is bold enough to do something like that. A pinching feeling comes from my head. I place a hand over it and rub my sinuses.

"Korra, I think I'm going to go. It doesn't look like he's showing up. You should come too."

"No I think I'm going to stay a little longer, Yuki."

"Alright, sis." I walk down the stairs feeling this unsettling. As if I were being watched. I stepped onto the islands platform, feeling a cool breeze run across my body. My eyes shifted left.

Carefully I turned my body looking into the temple. Their was quick movment. I think. Slowly, I walked into the temple. So far their seems to be nothing in here. Suddenly it gets dark. The moonlight does not appear to enter this far.

I held up my hand and from it, sprouted a small fire. I smiled at my new ability. I looked up to see Amon and his henchmen, waiting for me. My eyes widened, I gasped.

Chi blockers came up from behind me and stopped my body from working. Blood rushed to my head. I feel faint. I fell and hit the floor roughly. The hard sement nocks me out.

I then wake up later tied up to the wall while my feet are tied together. I look to the ground and see korra is also kocked out. I widen my eyes and struggle to get free i groan and breath out heavily until Amon steps out from the darkness.

"Hello Princess Yuki."

"Wha..where's korra?" I yell at him already tearing up.

"I have done nothing to The Avatar." Amon steps forward. I widen my eyes and turn my head frightened. Tears roll down my cheeks. My legs flail around. I break free from the bolo around my ankles I try to kick fire at him but he grabs my foot.

I stare at him for a moment then try to use my other foot but he again grabs it. He now holds both my feet. He threw them to the ground and continues walking towards me. He chuckles.

"You really think that two fire gouts from your feet can end me?" I look up to amon. He's right. I'm pathetic. I can't bend at all.

I turn away from him, bringing my knees close to my chest. I start to sniffle, I then start crying wetting my whole face. Amon stares at me for a moment then walks forward and kneels down to me.

He is now on his knees in front of me. I look away from him and keep crying. He grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. I widen my eyes and close them tightly clenching my teeth. Amon speaks softly.

"It's alright. You do not have to cry."

I open my eyes and look at him confused. He puts his hand on my left cheek and strokes it. I look at his hand then back at him. I feel so confused. Why is he acting this way towards me? I lean my head on his hand confused and scared.

"What do you want with me?"

"Well." Amon trailed off. From a bog one of his chi blockers was holding he took out an item. My diary. It was my grandmothers diary! "I retrieved this book from your previous home. It contains a great quantity of valuable information. Some of which is of you and the powers you poses. You lied to me, yuki."

"I..I'm sorry. I don't lie often, but I felt I needed too because...of mother." I let my head drop. Every time I speak of her I ether get upset of scared. Everyone blames me for lying about my bending. But it's not my fault. I was raised to believe bending was bad.

Amon caressed my cheek for a second before standing up. He walks away a few steps speaking.

"Yuki, you may still reconsider my offer. It is not to late."

"The answer is still no." Amon walks toward me and puts his hand on my hair. Awkwardly he picks it up, feeling it in his hands. I blush as amon and I become face to face very close to eachother. He leans forward.

"Now you will be assisting me one way or the other. How I intend things play out for you and the avatar shall be supressed. Though, for your knowledge I feel as if I have to inform you of my powers." Still trembling with fear I stuttered.

"So...What are your powers?"

"I have the ability to take a persons bending away, permanently." No. He can't. That can't be true. Not one person has that power but the avatar. I turned my head away from Amon. That's not possible.

"No. I...I can't believe you."

"Would you like to know something else? I took your mothers bending away."

"You...You didn't. Take.." I stammered off. How could he take her bending from her? How does he know how to do that?

"We shall meet again soon, hero. Maybe the next time we greet, you will rethink about telling me no."

I widen my eyes. I feel his hand travel up on my body using two fingers. I gaze at his hand until it gets all the way up to my chin. I lift my head up scared of what he's going to do. He then stands up from kneeling down and strikes a pressure point in my shoulder to knock me out.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes open, waking me up. I let out a small yawn. The room was empty. Except for one thing. In the corner of the room laied a glider against the wall. That sparked an interest.

I walked over and grabbed it. What was written on it was the three words. 'Sky Soarer Sonam.' It belonged to my past life. Hmm. This could be useful.

I then sighed deeply. Thinking about last night. Amon he...took my mothers bending. Did he take mine? I lifted my hand and produced a flame. As I looked at the small flicker my body trembled.

I really wish I hadn't shown Amon I can bend. Now he's going to pursue me more. I can imagine it. For the rest of my life he will push and persist on capturing me.

My eyebrows furrowed. I wish I had mom with me. She would know what to do. She would know how to protect me. And dad, he sure would know how to cheer me up. Maybe I should go look for her myself. I grabbed my bag and left.

Tenzin imediatly ran up to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You've been asleep all day did Amon take your bending away?"

"No he didn't." I spoke roughly. Tenzin looks at me confused as I walk past him. I walk towards the outside and say "Oh and one more thing." I turn around and face tenzin and say "Do you think I may go with korra to Republic city later?"

"Yes you may." I smile and turn around and start walking away so I can find my mother alone. No one else seems to want to help me. "wait." I stop and listen to tenzin without turning around he speaks softly. "Is their anything you want to talk about?"

I pause, breathing in and out thinking should I tell him that Amon wants me to join him? I think it would be best if I leave this a secret for now. I continue walking outside until a white lotus member stopped me.

"Excuse me...miss, Princess Yuki. Something came for you this morning." The man handed me a white colored envelope. I looked to the envelope skeptically. Who was it from?

I opened it up. And read the letter.

'Dear yuki,

It is Teruko, I would like you to meet Rikuto and I at the art museum. They are having a open gallery, I thought you would find some of the selections to be quite interesting. The gallery is on the east side of republic city. Both of us would greatly appreciate it if you could attend.

Sincerely, Teruko.'

Teruko? That guy from the party? No way am I seeing him again! He seemed very..not right. Like their was something off about him. His brother shared a resemblance to my mother which I did not like at all.

And despite my inclanations I found myself heading to republic city anyways. I grabbed my glider in one hand and threw it, forcing the wings to catch the wind and spread. I grinned and jumped up grabbing the glider.

Once the air touched my body I was so relieved. Carefully I wrapped my legs around the end of the glider. I couldn't help but smile. Being this high up, away from everyone, made me feel so free.

No wonder tenzins kids are always smiling. It's almost as if I could have no worries up in these clouds. Loudly I screamed overcome with joy. I've never been this weightless before.

It didn't take much time for me to get to the art museum. I stopped myself in front of the building. All of a sudden people walked up to me with questions and lots of supporters. I smiled and waved to them. A hand grabbed my back. I shuttered.

"Oh yuki, look at how many fans you have! Well I'm sorry to have to pull you away miss popular, but we should be going." As we walked in the museum I was astounded by all of the sculptures and paintings.

Even the building was impressive. The marble walls surrounded by a gold perimeter. The floor looked as if it was made of rubies. Shandileres hled beads of shining crystal. And most of wall and ceiling consisted of eggshell white pillars and statutes.

It really inspired me to continue my hobby. I loved to craft things. Especially watertribe necklaces, that and I adored painting faces and creating clothes.

Seeing all this magic take place forced me to think of my life goal once more. Something I thought I could never achieve but now can. Making new friends. I've always wanted lots and lots of friends. And now, my dreams become a reality.

Once their was a break we had gone out. The boys treated me to a spa, shopping, and a make over. They even bought me fancy jewelry. None of it said yuki. It all said 'rich girl', but I grinned and accepted all my gifts.

We sat in the dining room of the museum having a fine dinner. I looked up to the boys as they both ate quietly and properly. I frowned, that's the exact opposite of how I eat. I wiped up my mouth with a towel.

"This is really nice. I enjoyed our time together. But..I don't deserve this. I don't even fit in with these kinds of people. And besides, why would you guys want to be around me anyways? I bring nothing but trouble." I spoke lowering my head.

"Yuki, we brought you here because we want to share something with you. Something that you'll find very intriguing." My eyes opened widley listening to Rikutos voice. He sighed.

"Your mother. Is both of our mother's. She is a member of the Triple Threat Triad. And she's been wanting you back yuki, but mot for the reason you believe." Rikutos eyes zipped around before staring at me. He pushed out a whisper. "She wants to put an end to you."

I jumped up from the table filled with fear. Keeping my hands close to my body I shivered. I was so nervous. Because I didn't want to believe it. I wanted to slap him. But also, part of me knew it was true. I really hope it isn't.

"You're lying! You ugly rat! You're both liars!" I held onto my glider and ran out of the room. Everyone stared at me. My frown became more wide. How could they do something like this? Give me bad news in a public place? What a bunch of jerks!

My hands curled up. My body heat surrounded the air around me. Flames engulfed my body. I felt as though I was being burnt. I walked out of the museum, burning with rage.

"What a bunch of jerkwads! And they claim they are my brothers!? That is one big fat laugh!" I took off my robes not even caring about my thin dress. I shoved the clothing in my purse. "Stupid inconsiderate idiots!"

"You are correct. They are both fools." A dark shadow loomed over me. That voice, I've heard it before. I looked up to see none other than Amon.

"Oh great! I'm stuck with those two imbeciles and now you! COULD THIS NIGHT GET ANY WORSE?!" A crashing noise came from above. Equalist airships landed right on the beautiful museum. The revolutioizers surrounded the entire east side of the city. I growled. I just had to say that didnt I?

"It is just not my day!" Amon stepped forward preparing to strike me. I gasped and jumped out of the way. Quickly I spun around and started to run in the opposite direction, away from Amon. The speed I was going was too much for my body to handle. My breathing quickened.

He was so swift. How could I compete? I widened my eyes as he reached his hand out. Everything stopped. He's going to get me. I know it. My bending will be gone in a moment. His fingers twisted just about to cling onto both of my ponytails. I closed my eyes. He's got me. I was surprised to feel Amon's rough hands not on my head, but on the collar of my dress.

Screams of terror filled my ears. Innocent people in that bulding were being brought down by Amon's henchmen. My lip shook. I frowned widley and yelled. Flipping my legs in front of me I airbended my way out of his grasp. I have tried to reason with this man but he is just so spiteful. I've hade enough!

Suddenly a giant wall of fire separates me and Amon. We both go flying back. I hit the ground barring the pain. My back and head both felt numb.

With my vision slightly leaving me I looked up. Both Teruko and Rikuto stood on top of the building. As I ran I kept looking back to see both boys bravely fend Amon off.

I take this chance to escape. Fastly, brought out my glider and began heading back to the air temple. The wind harshly pushed against my face. My red hair flowed back carelessly.

A tear leaks from my eye. Thoes boys both bravely risked their lives for me. And I'm sure their bending is being taken away at this very moment. I called them so many horrible names. I gritted my teeth.

I sat on the top of a bulding, retreating to a safe distance to watch the destruction. The whole bulding had been demolished. All that was left was a big puff of black smoke, spreading across the horizon.

I hugged myself. I can't help but feel responsible. None of this would have happened if I didn't go to the museum. If only I hadn' gotten the letter.

My heart sank. What am I suppose to do now? Amon won't stop following me. How long will it be before he comes for Tenzin and his family, and korra. I covered my mouth. How could he chase me like this?

I wish I could disappear and never be scene again. I can't even pursue my goals because of him. After that tragic event everyone will think I am a freak, and a coward. And thay will be right. I am a freak, I am a coward.

I grabbed my glider and flew off. I can not speak a word of this to korra or tenzin. No one. They will just want to cage me up. Just like mom. I may be in danger but I am getting what I asked for. Adventure.

"Amon is just an barrier in my journey. All I need to do is break down the barriers foundation and keep on passing though." I grinned for a second, then realized what I had just said.

"Wow was I just being metaphorical? Where the heck did that come from? Well whatever...what would that mean in a liter term?" Hmm. Maybe find out the source of Amon's power and put a stop to it? That's what I'll do I suppose.

I stopped by a bookstore in republic city and bought every single book on the bending arts, how to bend, and bending for the beginners.

Later in the night, I returned to the temple. Oh crap! I cant be seen wearing these clothes! I jumped in the bushes and changed back into my regular outfit.

I went out into the garden where I saw Korra, Ikki, and Jinora by a small lit up pagoda. Korra is on top of a ladder filling a cage with food. Jinora is holding the ladder steady. I walk over spotting three flying lemurs climb down from above to eat the food. Korra climbs down noticing me.

"Hey you're back, sis! Where have you been?" I blush. She finally called me sis! I shrugged, cool like.

"Oh ya know, here and there. Just chilling." I leaned on the latter raising and eyebrow to korra. The latter abruptly fell not being able to support my weight. I chuckled and scooted away.

I went straight to my research. Nothing could made me happier than learning new forms of bending. Meditating, and even patiently waiting for my destiny to arive. Hmm.

I just realized that my perception of destiny had change in the last month. Before it was something really magical and special. As if my destiny were finding love or something.

And after I arrived in republic city it is more like saving the world from Amon. Being the city's protector. Keep in mind, I do find it important to keep family close by my side.

A knock was heard from my door. I put my book downcand sat up. Korra walked in with her arms crossed. She gave me a half smile. I gave her the same face.

Korra closed my door and stepped onto my bed. I completely faced her. What does she want? She sat in lotus position and chuckled.

"Hey what's up, yuki?" I inhaled and exhaled calmly.

"Not much. Just uh, doing some studying?"

"Got a test or something?" Korra said sarcastically. I pouted at her.

"Oh hawhaw. No test. I'm just trying to figure out how Amon can take bending away from other people." Korra gave me a serious look. She shifted her weight awkwardly.

"Did you have another dream?"

"No, I just. I'm upset and he came to mind." Korra clenched her teeth closed. She slowly slid her hand onto mine. I looked up to korra uncertain of what to think.

"Yuki, you don't...by any chance like Amon do you?" My jaw dropped. I blushed uncontrollably.

"No! What would make you think a thing like that?!"

"Well, you seem like you have sn obsession with him. And when we were going to face him on Avatar Aang's memorial you wanted to go easy on him. You keep having dreams about him, everytime his name is mentioned you blush.-"

"Korra! He is our enemy! I am not in love with him! He's crazy! And god damn persistent!" I yelled out to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"He took my mother's bending away and my both of my brothers!" Korra widened her eyes.

"Wait..you, have siblings? Why have you never mentioned either of them?"

"I never knew I had siblings until today. They took me out to dinner gave me a bunch of gifts and then laied out the news for me." I said throwing my arms out.

"Knowing how you take new information that must have not been pretty." Korra spoke with a straightforward face.

"It probably wasn't. But I guess we'll find out tomorrow when we see my stupid face in the newspaper. I know their was enough camera men there to habe taken one bad picture of me."

"Whatever, it was just a little outburst. It's not like I don't have loudly obnoxious outbursts from time to time. Don't sweat it, sis." Korra gave my arm a nudge. I smiled.

"We should both get some rest. I have a big pro bending match tomorrow and you'll be there to support me won't you yuki?"

"Of course, goodnight korra."

"Goodnight, yuki" I laied at my side waiting for tomorrow to come fast. I can't wait to go cheer my best friend forever off at the championships tomorrow evening.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, korra and I go the pro bending arena. I can't wait to finally see the fire ferrets in action! Pro bending seems like an interesting way for benders to do their thing!

We play music on the radio. Getting real pumped up in the training room. I smiled meeting the two bending brothers.

"So korra, these are your friends?"

"They can be your friends too." I grin widley. Yay! I'm making friends! Mako and bolin, korra has talked about them plenty of times.

"You're listening to The Music Hour...brought to you by Cabbage Corp. Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years." Korra goes to a nearby chair to grab a towel.

"Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don't care if we are the underdogs, we can take those pompous Wolfbats."

"It's gonna be our toughest match ever, but I think you're right." Bolin puts his arm around Mako and imitating a probending announcer.

"Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fireee Ferrets!" Bolin points in the air for emphasis. Korra's smiles at the brothers. I giggle.

There's static on the radio, and Amon's voice is heard. I tremble and look to the radio with a surprised expression. Pabu squeaks and jumps away from it in fright.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon. I hope you all enjoyed last night's probending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshipping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals. Or else, there will be severe consequences. One last note I'd like to make before I go. A very special announcment for my young minari."

I look at the radio shocked and slightly disgusted. Why would single me out like this? My expression quickly changes to rage as he continues.

"I have your whole family saftey in my custody. If you want them to be set free I suggest you reconsider my proposal." There is static, and the transmission goes out. I walk away from the radio confused and scared.

I don't know what I'm going to do. He has my entire family. All but my dad. I widen my eyes and hold my head.

"Yuki, I know your scared of him but he has your family. We should do something."

"Their is nothing we can do. And their isn't a point their all bendless."

"But their saftey is what really matters now. Maybe we can get Tarrloks task force to rescue them." I nodded my head. Amon has my family. And I'm not going to chicken out this time. I'm finding my family and taking them back, by myself.

Later that night we go to the pro bending arena where the championship games are being held.

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbat's ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smack down soup?"

"Introducing the challengers; The Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the three time defending champions, The Whitefalls Wolfbats!"

"The champs and challengers face off at the center line and here we go! Tahno tries to clean the Avatar's clock with some dirty water boxing. Ming shakes off Mako's attack and returns the favor."

"Shaozu gets fancy but Bolin ricochets a disc off the ropes and says 'No, thank you sir! The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched. Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. Or apparently not."

"And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials. Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick." Its a trick. They paid the refs to win the game.

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood. Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again, there's no call. I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one."

"Ooo, a splashcand clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well. It's a knockout! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a..Hold on a second folks! Scratch that, the Ferrets are still alive but just barely." I widen my eyes amazed and baffled.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two."

"The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all, but once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand. Wowza! Those look like illegal head shots to me." Round two was a tie breaker. They choose water as their element. Korra faced off against tahno. Surprisingly korra won the face off.

"One round a piece, who wants it more? The Wolfbats fly out of the gate, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart but that champs are really starting to find their rhythm now.

Can the Ferrets hang in there with the best? Especially when the best are frankly getting a little help from the refs?"

"It's all down to this final round!

Mako is giving it all in the ring but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans! Oh this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!"

"Well folks, it's a controversial call but the Wolfbats notched a nasty knockout to win the match. For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crowned tournament champions!" I groan and lean back in my chair. That round was so not fair! I look away. Something catches my eye. A spark of blue light..or is it.. Lightning?! The Equalists are here!

I quickly turn around and jump ut of my seat to see one walking in and pointing one at me. He eletricutes me and I fall to the ground without enough energy to get up.

"Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands. One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks. He is leveling one of those gloved devices at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants!"

I climb up a little and look out the window to see The Wolfbats looking on with fright at the ensuing attack. I see the center platform rise up with Amon and six chi blockers. I gasp. Tahno is quickly defeated at the hands of Amon. My eyes roll around weakly spotting the crowds. The citizens were terrified! I have to do something! Now is my time to take Amon down.

I stand up with all the energy I have and begin to run. The chi blocker notices me and holds his hand out ready to eletricute me. I swiftly duck and trip him. He falls to the ground an I run out of the room.

My legs race through the hallway. I breath in and out. I shut my eyes and open them to see lots of equalists blocking my path. I run along the walls and right over heir heads with the speed of my airbending. I quickly slide and stop as I see the fire ferrits locker room. I pull out my glider and fly right onto the platform.

The chi blockers speedily surround me. I quickly turn around agast, then see amon raise his hand to make them back away. They do as he says and he looks at me and I look back at him angered.

"Princess Yuki, how pleasant." I straightened my back. He's not threatening me this time. I'm strong. I will defeat him. I scowl towards Amon in immense dislike.

"Amon, I am putting an end to your rain of terror now. You can not succeed in corrupting republic city."

"Who's to say I haven't already?" I take a step back. He might be right. I shake my head regaining my confidence. "Do you see all of these chi blockers. They believe in equality for all and justice. Something you and the avatar have failed to do."

"Stop it! Your ideology is a lie. And if it isn't then what is your plan for me Why don't you take me right now." I brought my staph up bravely. "Amon, if you really want to take over the city just do it already. But I'll be here to stop you. You need to get past me first." I say in a low tone, menacingly.

We both stare each other down. I narrow my eyes infuriated. He took my mother, my only brothers. And I'm sure he will want korra too. I walk over to forwards to Amon taking my stance. And he stands their still. Quickly I the water up from the storage underneth us jetting water streams at Amon.

Amon easily leans out of the way of my water whip. I widen my eyes as I see he does not move. Amon moves side to side and lunges forward.

Speeding, I punch towards Amon shooting a blast of fire at him, but Amon calmly weaves to the side to avoid. I growl and kick slices of rock aiming for his head. Each time he moves steaming out of the way.

Amon closes in on me throwing swift pucnches at me. I move water in front of me shielding myself from him. I freeze the water and use long chopping movments to throw plates of ice towards him.

He again he jumps his side to side techniqe and doges them. I start to loose my temper. He's such a jerk. I begin throwing air at him he doges them left and right he gets a zone closer to me. Carefully I back away. He's drawing closer.

I widen my eyes maybe defeating hims not going to be as easy as I hat thought. No yuki, don't give in to despair, you can do this. I let out a soft breath and looked to Amon confidentiality.

"Are you ready to give up? Their is still a chance for you to back down."

"Yuki, you are indeffinatly senseless, it's almost adorable." I blushed disconcerted with Amon's statement. My eyes widened. He's getting to me. I...I can feel it. I'm furious. This isn't just about my family. It's about me. I want him to leave me alone.

He placed his arms behind his back collectedly. "Flames, this controversy could go on eternally."

I scream and run at him with my staph. His tactics are useless against me. In my mind I see him in front of me about to jump to my side. I smirk. This is it, the moment of truth!

He widens his eyes in his mask. I narrow my eyes and put on a wicked grin. And without anticipation I get jabed in the side. I gasp and fall to the ground, my glider falls out of my hand and slides off away from me a couple feet.

I try to crawl over to it with my good not paralized side, until I see a shadow being casted over me. I look up and see amon glaring down at me.

I stop in my tracks. He's got me. I'm..I'm dead. Suddenly I remember the knife my mother gave me. I left it un my bag. My eyes quickly shifted over to my back close by my glider.

"Please...Amon..."I plead softy. He bends down to me. His arm outstretched to me. My body rolls I scramble around to find my knife.

Letting out my last battle cry. With all my strength I swing the knife at amon. His hand catches it, producing a drop of blood. I widen my eyes. I...I did not mean to hurt him. My body cruves in dissatisfaction.

Amon stands close to me. I look up at him sorrowful. I regret cutting his hand. His rough, warm hands that once held mine.

"Amon, I'm sor-" something penetrates my body. I look down seeing that Amon has stabbed my side once. I cry in pain, I hear the crowd all gasp. He stabs me again.

I spit up a little blood and look at my fathers knife in Amon's hand it is covered in blood. Even the handle is dripping from the cut in his hand.

I look at my side which is now cut open. After seeing that I go unconscious. Amon has done it. He has killed me. Now everyone, including mother can be happy. Their is no way I could survive that.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up moaning. I widen my eyes remembering feeling immense pain in my side. Amon killed me. He stabbed me, and I died. Or...I thought I did.

"You're awake." I gasp and look to my side to see amon standing with his arms behind his back. I growl seeing that monster.

I look around to see I am in a room, laying in bed. I have changed clothes. What? Did...he change my clothes? And my hair...wasn't red. It was, brown!

"What did you do to me?" I asked frightened. I hope he didn't...touch me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you've been clensed from your impurity." when he says that I widen my eyes more and drop my jaw. I cover my mouth and breath out wanting to cry.

I begin to water up. Tears fall out of my eyes and I start to sniffle. I slowly lay at my side and clutch onto the sheets, my eyes still wide. I start to cry as amon just watches me. I quickly collected myself. Amon looks down at me and speaks softly.

"Ahh, you've finally calmed down."

"For the most part yes, I have...so what are you going to do to me now? Lock me away with my family, with your other prisoners." I said looking up at amon desolate. I brought my legs close to my chest and hugged them. Amon thought about my question putting his hand on his chin.

"First off, we need to keep your identity safe. We wouldn't want anyone knowing you're alive now would we?" I narrowed my eyes in resentment.

A quiet moan escaped my lips as I sat up a bit. Amon gripped my body keeping me up. I blushed flustered.

"I don't need any help." My teeth clenched without my consent. The muscles in my body felt sore. And even though I was dizzy I stood on me feet anyways. Amon nods to me.

Amon grabs a small knife out of his pocket I back away and start to pant. He comes really close to me. He grabs my hair and pulls me off the bed.

I groan and fall to my knees. He puts the blade to my long hair. I moan.

"The long hair would give you away. This is just the beginning of your transformation." I never noticed it but my hair reached all the way down to my knees. He stares at me for a moment as I look back up at him. He grabs the back of my hair, tugging on it so none of it falls on me.

I close my eyes tightly, then I hear the slice of the blade go though my thick hair. I wait for a moment and see long red strands of my hair fall on the ground I frown thinking how long it took me to grow out my hair.

Amon looks at me again then sighs. He harshly tugged my bangs. Barring my teeth at him I glare. What's he doing now? His cool fingers slide against my forehead. I impulsively shiver at his very cold touch. It's almost as if he had soaked his hands in cold water or something. Amon speaks, hos low voice makes me jump.

"Close your eyes." Relaxing a bit more I drop my shoulders and follow his orders. Slowly, I feel my bangs go away. My eyes open and I take the remaining loose strands of hair off my face. I stand up and go to a nearby mirror.

Wait a minute, why would amon, a man who hides behind a mask need a mirror? Hmm. He does have a face, or at least I hope he does. Maybe, from time to time he will look at himself. I averted my eyes from my feet and look up into the mirror.

Observing myself I now see my hair is short enough to go to my hair line behind my neck, my bangs are a little above my eyebrows. The frame of my face and see it's surrounded my fluffly looking side hairs, I turn to my side and sigh in amusment.

It doesn't look that bad, maybe a little scruffy but other than that it's fine. I turn to Amon with a smile on my face then it goes away as I look at stare at him. I cross my arms sith a discontent frown.

"It looks nice."

"I think so too." I look away from Amon then look up and rub the back of my head. This is very awkward.

I remembered I had put on my red lipstick in my pocket and left it their. I put it on my lips smiled and looked in the mirror at the new me.

"Do I look any different?"

"You still need the proper clothing to fully have become a equalist." I look up at him intrigued in what he has for me to wear.

When we both walk out of his room equalists stare at me weirdly, probably wondering why I was at amons side. He walks me to a room and grabs a couple diffirent cothing peices for me. He hands me them all in a pile and I look at it.

Amon and I walk back to the room we were in before and I walk next to the bathroom.

"After you change into your new outfit I'll lend you some armor and something else to finalize your equalist look." I nod at Amon and go back into the bathroom. I start to put on the clothes. The colors of the clothes mostly consist of black, red, and grey. It is simialr to amons outfit but different.

I walk out of the bathroom. I see amon is looking off to the side with his hands behind his back. I watch him for a second before I cough to get his attention. He turns his head and looks at me.

When he sees me he stares, I beging to blush feeling his eyes on me. This is embarrassing. I look away to my side trying not to make eye contact. Until I remember what he said earlier. I speak timidly.

"I'm uh..ready for that armor now."

"Oh yes." Amon goes to the other side of his bed and kneels down he gets a box from under neath it, I climb on the bed and look over to see what he is doing he brings the box out in front of me and pushes my chest, making me scoot away a little. I pout and back up.

He puts the box on the bed and opens it I look inside and see armor and a whole bunch of other accesories. He gets up and sits on the bed and puts on the various cloth peices on me. I blush. I could have just done it myself. He grabs my shoulders.

"Get up." I step off the bed and Amon starts to put my shoulder armor on. As he ties it around me he takes a few minutes to stare at me. That is really...weird.

He puts the armor on me and he gets to my lower body armor. He skips that and puts armor on my knees and shins. Then he comes back to the armor that goes around my waist he holds it open ready to put it on me. As I wait, I stare down to see him taking his time.

I frown and blush from how close he is to me. Why is he doing this to me? Does he by chance...like me? I'm flattered. It wouldn't bother me as much as others think. No! Amon and I are working together now. Actually, i'm working for, him, now.

Amon hands me a plain white mask with ears. I unstrap it and sucure the chin strap on then straping the whole device around my head. I look at myself in the mirror and put my hands on my hips. This outfit is pretty imposing. Amon won't think much of it...I hope. I smile and turn around to look at Amon.

"Wow, now people really won't know it's me." I look back to the mirror putting my hands behind my back. I look so different. I slightly smirked.

"I'm entrusting you to fight along side me."

"Really?" I look up at Amon surprised. He trusts me? This quickly?

"Yes. I believe you will follow my orders without question."

"Mhm. Umm..Amon? Can I paint the mask?"

"Of course. I have a calligraphy brush and some paints in my desk."

"So you like to paint too?" I smile.

"Yes." I let out a small giggle. "I really love painting faces. I haven't done it in a while though." Amon stopped searching for the paints and glanced over at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"That is very interesting." Amon whispered. I giggled a moment.

Amon and I sat down in front of his desk. I got straight to work. It took me alomost an hour to get it finished but in the end it looked amazing. When it finally was complete I smiled.

"I can't wait to start wearing this."

"You're a really good painter." I looked to Amon shocked. Did he just...compliment me? I glanced away from him flustered.

"Th..thank you?"

"Since you are working for me, you will be my mistress."

"A mistress? I don't thimk that's such a good idea. I'm not, comfortable with pleasing you."

"I was not thinking of that at all when I called you my mistress. You teenagers can have very filthy minds." Amon said pushing my head away from him, teasingly. I smile and laughed.

"Well, you know." I looked away with a blushing a bit. Then I frowned and spoke quietly. "Even if you wanted me too I wouldn't know where to begin. I've mever had a boyfriend and..well I barely have friends as it is."

"I see. You've had absolutely no social interaction you're whole life."

"Exactly. I don't know if dating is my thing. If someone did like me I wouldn't turn him down, though I would hope that this person had the same special interests as me.

"Like what?" Amon asked genuinely attentive. I gasped from the amount of attention he had shown me. I tucked my hair behind my ear, blushing.

"Oh, well, I think quality time is best when trying to get to know someone better. And I would have to consider him family before I ever said that I love him. Also, it would be nice if this person were strong enough to protect me."

I looked away frowning. I...can't believe I just told Amon all that stuff. I've never even spoke about that with my mother. He did seem intrigued. Amon gripped my hand.

"You should get some rest. You still look a bit beaten up." I furrowed my eyebrows. Did he really just.. I sighed.

"Right." I walked over to the bed and laied down. Amon stepped out of the room. Finally some peace.

I wanted to get up so badly. But my feet said no. My body said no way. I was still in pain from when he stabbed me. I can't believe he would do that. He almost killed me yesterday.

But today, he was different. He was a lot more mellow, like when we had first met. When I first held his hands. I blushed and turned to my side. How can I still see him that way? How can I still think of him after everything he's done?


	11. Chapter 11

I feel a nudge on my shoulder. I moan still feeling tired and sore. I roll over grabbing more of the sheets.

"Come on mother, five more minutes please." The blankets were ripped out of my grasp. I shivered and looked up. Amon stared down at me, angry I'm sure. I sit up speaking. "Oh yeah, I forgot I was here."

"Get up, Yuki. Training starts today."

"What day is it anways? I haven't really been keeping track with you hunting me down and stuff." Amon grumbled.

"It's the third." I smile and get up off the bed. I walked up to the mirror, I fluff my hair and straighten out my outfit. I present myself to Amon.

"How do I look?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because today is a very special day for me. I'm turning 20." I spoke to Amon smiling in the mirror. I can't believe it. I will finally be treated as an adult. I averted my eyes from the mirror to look at Amon as he approached me from behind.

"I was thinking maybe, if you wanted to, we could do something fun today." I say hopefully. I stare into his mask hoping to catch his attention. Looking in his eyes closely I notice they aren't the color I always thought they were. Usually by the shadows from his mask they look somewhat yellow but...now they look like a silvery blue.

Amon looks away from me obviously uncomfortable by our closeness. He puts his arms behind his back and speaks.

"I am far to busy to deal with your little situation." I sigh and look at amon sadly. I wanted to reach out to his shoulder and demand he spend some time with me, but...why would i even do that in the first place?

It's not like I like him or anything. No! That is an ubsurd thing to say. Why, it wouldn't work out. I blushed uncontrollably. I gripped my face and turned from amon. Their is no way I'm thinking about this right now. I looked over to Amon seeing he was already looking at paper work. Now is my chance. I quietly I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, you know just, here and there."

"Don't get in any trouble." I stop to stare at Amon.

"Trouble?"

"Yes, just try not to get caught doing anything bad." I crossed my arms and pouted. I opened the door ready to head out. Or at least find something to do.

I walked out of the room and shut the door carefully. I sighed and started walking. I grabbed my hands timidly in front of me. I looked down at my equalist outfit. I feel okay being in it now.

And I'll have to say is it's not bad. I dont have to be caged in anymore. I feel like such an adult. Amon doesn't boss me around that much. I think it's kinda cool, like I get to be in charge for once. I feel like I'm my own person now with my mother not around.

I stopped...my mother. She...must be worried. Everyone in republic city thinks I'm dead. They must be extremely scared. But I'm not dead...I'm alive. They don't know that.

I feel like if my mother figure out I was with Amon she'd kill me for sure. My stomach flipped. I hugged my torso tightly. I should lay down.

I walk back to Amon's room. Finding my way through the hall way, I open his door. I sit on his bed calming myself down. Amon turns around still in his chair.

"Why are you back?" I looked down, away from him. Amon would not understand the pain I am in. He walked over and stood next to me. "Were you thinking about your family?" Amon caught my attention. The sadness in his voice had completely appalled me.

"You've felt this way too?" Amon put his arms behind his back.

"Yes." I sigh relived. Amon gets me. He knows the feeling that I'm feeling. I think...I think I can actually trust Amon. I think I can tell him about Keira. "You're mother, is a horrible woman. She needed to be stopped." I didn't protest this time. He was right. And I knew he was right. She is terrible. But I still love her. She's the only mother I'll ever have.

"You're right. Moyher never let me leave the house at all. I never got to make friends. Actually the truth is you're the first person I've come in contact with in years."

"I can now see why you were so surprised, and entranced." I blushed. My scruffy hair dropped down into my face. I tucked it behind my ear again. He noticed that I was blushing that day?

"I know it might sound weird, but seeing you actually made me happy. I thought I was going to go my whole life without feeling any emotions besides sadness. Or being able to have an adventure and use my bending. Or...holding another person's hands."

"She was very cruel to you, but you still turned out to be a very kind and heartfelt young woman." I smiled. He was complimenting me, again. That is so sweet. I couldn't fight the urge. I got on my knees on the bed, reached up and hugged him.

He must feel really awkward right now. But it's my birthday! And I'll do whatever I feel is right to me. I grabbed his hood and pushed it back a little. I faced his neck and pressed my forehead against it.

"Amon, you're very good at listening." I gaze up at Amon and smile. "And oddly, you're not that good at persuading. If you had told me from the start that I would get this much attention and freedom with you, I would have joined no problem." Amon chuckled deeply.

"I suppose. But it is time for us to eat." I followed Amon as we began walking to the kitchen.

Mine and Amon's expressions are now hidden. Underneath my mask I was smiling. Equalists stared at us as we walked side by side. That was embarrassing. I blushed from the attention. I leaned over to Amon and whispered.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"They must think we are in an intimate relationship." After that comment Amon and I both looked at eachother, then looked away from eachother. We both walked in an awkward silence. Amon really is something.

"Thank you. For, taking away her bending. She has made me suffer so much. With the power of her bloodbending she could control me as if I were a puppet on stings. It felt so humiliating and it made me feel trapped, and depressed. But now that I'm with you, I feel I no longer need to worry about her."

"I am glad you feel this way. I am also glad that you understand." I looked up to Amon conflicted.

"Understand what exactly?" Amon turned away from me. Pretending to be oblivious to my presence. I gave a sideways smile. He can not be serious. I chuckled and walked a bit closer to him.

I smiled and griped onto his hand. I know I've only spent a short time with Amon, but I have gotten used to him.

I know I should be angry with him. He took my family from me. My bending. And soon he will be going for my friends. But...from the start I just felt I had a connection with him. Something strangely uncanny. I can't describe it. But the way Amon had first held my hands in his, was...magical.

We continue walking until we get to the kitchen. I stand close to Amon as we wait in line to get our food. Looking though the glass I see on the other side a variety of eatables.

I feel my eyes beam when I see the water tribe food. I haven't had water tribe food in what feels like years. It really takes me back to the good old days, when I was happy. I smiled widley and took in the smell of it.

"Stewed sea prunes!" I hear from beside me a deep chuckle from Amon.

"You like that?" I turned to Amon with my hands close together.

"Yes, I do." I said passionately as if I were saying yes to marriage. Amon shutters a second as he sees how bold I am about this topic. He places a hand on my back and says.

"I'll get it for you." gasped and bowed towards Amon. Food is my favorite thing ever.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me." We get our tray of food and we bring it back to his room. When ever we set the tray on a small table in his room i sit down in front of it and clap my hands ready to eat smiling. I grab my bowl and start sipping it down. I take my bowl away from my face to see amon watching me eat like a wild animal. I put my empty bowl on the table and burry my hands under my legs.

Blushing, I look down. My eyes roll up to Amon and see he hasn't eaten yet. I watch the back of his head for a second then start to eat. Thats weird, he didn't take his hood off. He probably still doesn't trust fully me. We are both silent until speak.

"So what's the big deal on the mask? Why do you want to hide your identity so much?"

"Yuki, you wouldn't understand. I do not like the way I look." I lean forward with a smile.

"Looks never stopped me."

"There's nothing wrong with you Yuki." I laugh almost busting a gut.

"Do you think I asked for distracting red hair? No I did not. But I don't hide my hair. So you don't have to hide your face." Amon grunted. The back of his head dropping. I think...I might have upset him. I continue to eat, silently. I lay backwards continuing eating my apple. Then I do a half back flip and do a hand stand while still chewing.

"Amon, why did you never tell me you have it so good? You get to do whatever tou want whenever you want. That is flameo!" Amon laughed for a moment.

"Did you just say flameo? I'm old and I don't even use slang like that."

"So how old are you exactly?"

"My age is classified, along with everything else about me."

Sitting normaly, I wipe all of the food from my mouth on a white handkerchief. Folding it I place it on the empty bowl and set it on the tray. I look to Amon.

It upsets me that I can't see his face. I really want to know what he looks like. Amon and I both faced each other. And stared, why are things so awkward around me and amon? I blushed, tucking my hair behind my ears.

I'm begining to spend more time with him, but maybe that's not it. We are bounding.

I look at him innocently as he coughs and looks away. I grab my left hand and start to massage it gently. I've always dreamed of the day that I would stop being a teenager. But...is this really how I pictured it before?

"Hey? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, yuki?"

"Do you think of me as an adult or just a kid?"

"As I said before, you are much younger than me so I consider you a kid."

"I thought so."

"I did not mean to upset you.." I laugh lightly. Amon is cute, being all considerate. He actually cares about my feelings.

"It's okay." I pick up the tray of what's left of our food and say "i'll just, umm...take this to the kitchen." I stand and walk out of the room. I close the door and huff. I walk to the kitchen return the tray and go back to amons room.

When I enter he is standing with his arms behind his back like always. I don't think i can ever get him to relax. Wait...why would I even, want to? I don't know.

"Training time, Yuki."

Amon takes me to a room where they chi block. They teach me and I start practicing. I learn very quickly amon notices my success.

"Mistress, you ecceled in chi blocking more than i've scene anyone do. I want you to be by my side when i take down the avatar." I smile and accept Amon's praise.

"Thank you." Say giving him a salute. He nods his head. I turn away from Amon blushing. Looks like this are turning out quite nicley. I think i'm going to be the perfect equalist for amon.

After a couple hours of back and forth training swiching from chi blocking to sword I begin to grow sleepy. I yawn.

"Can we take a break I'm getting tired." I drop to my knees and feel somone catch me I imediatly fall asleep.

Amon's Pov:

My mouth curves into a slight smile as I watch Yuki sleep. I turn away and look on without an expression. What am I even doing? Letting yuki sleep in my room. She's is just a distraction. Sometimes I can not stand her.

But whenever we talk she's so kind and whenever we're around each other I feel very loved. I look over at yuki who is now sleeping on her back, I see some of her ragged side hairs on the side of her face. I lift my hand out and brush them behind her ear. I notice her hair is longer and more wavy then it was yesterday.

I slightly smile. She really is beautiful. But who am I kidding I'm just an old man, she's so young, energetic, and full of life. And I care for her deeply.


	12. Chapter 12

When I awoke it was at my regular time, 5:00. It would be wise if I practiced more of my training.

I got out of bed and began to stretch. I reached up, bend my body from side to side. Touched my toes. Then I turned around to see amon watching, already in his mask..

"ohh! Uhh...sorry, did i wake you?"

"No!...well...yes, but it's fine."

"Alright."

"Do you always wake up this early?"

"Yeah, and you don't."

"Hell no. 5:00 is too early to get up." I giggled. Amon had sure loosened up these past weeks.

"I wanted to know if I can go practice some more."

"Yuki, you no longer need my premision to do anything. Feel free to do whatever you want." He said sitting on the side of the bed. I smiled.

"But before I do that, could I possibly take a shower?"

"Of course, yuki." I bowed and walked put of the room, closing the door behind me. I walked into the shower room. Impatiently, I slipped off all of my clothes. I wanted to get into the water already.

I cover my chest and walk into the shower. I try to turn the hot water knob but apparently it is stuck. I groan and use all of my strength. Finally I sigh giving up.

I poked my head out of the door making sure no one could see my body.

"Amon!" I whispered out to the hallway. Thankfully he walked by and noticed my predicament.

"What is it yuki?" Amon said stepping in. He paused when he saw my naked body. Quickly he turned around and shut the door closed.

"I seem to be having trouble with this." I grab the knob and tryed again.

"Sorry, the pipes are sort of rusty. Here...let me help." Amon places the palm of his hand onto the hot water knob. Amon, without griping onto it turns it to the right. My jaw drops. What? How did he do that? I frown crossing my arms and covering my chest.

"All better." He says with a smooth sounding voice. As the hot water comes down onto my head it drips down my hair. The droplets of water travel down the rest of my body.

I close my eyes and moan in my mouth. It is rather nice to take a hot shower. I open my eyes to see Amon staring at my chest. I blush and tuck my arms in close to me.

"A..Amon..."

"What is it Yuki?"

"You're staring." Amon looked up at me with glowing eyes. Finally I can see. Them from the dark shadows. Amon quickly pulls out of the shower closing the curtain behind him.

"I am sorry." I push my bangs out of my face trying to wet my head.

"Don't be." I say smiling to Amon. I think it would be natural for guys to want to stare at women right? And Amon just..was here. No harm in that I suppose.

"I should probably get going." Amon leaves closing the door behind him. I sigh. I did not expect that to happen. I didn't think he was going to stare. A jagged breath leaves my chest.

I get dressed and leave the bathroom. When I finish I walked into Amon's room. We both stand awkwardly looking at each other. "Why don't we work on your fighting?"

"Good idea." He quickly walks off as I follow him trying to keep up. I rub the back of my head thinking. Amon really really bugs me. I don't know what it is about amon now that has made me look at him differently but, he just drives me nuts.

We start to head to the training room. The tunnels we had walked through were underground. That's where Amon has been hiding all this time. Underground. I wouldn't expect anything different.

As amon and I rode in the cable cart I stared at him. His mask was still, but his long dark hood was tossed around by the wind. My hands gripped onto the bars.

I wonder what korra is doing right now. Probably airbending training sith tenzin. He, along with his children are my family. My face turned as I started to think of the airbenders. Jinora, ikki and meelo are my cousin's. Third I think, and Tenzin is my second cousin. And my grandmother was avatar Aang's sister.

It seems very odd that her reincarnation went to me, and not someone different. A cold breeze passed my cheeks. Shivers ran down my body like waves. I had just realized something. Maybe, mother does not love me because I am the reincarnation of her mother. Did...mom not get along with sonam?

My eyebrows furrowed. I felt the cart stop. I stared up at Amon. He grabbed my hand and escorted me to the training room.

When walked into the room I got straight to practice. For a warm up we started with dodging hits and turning your opponents energy against them. We used simple hand movments and constantly; we shifted our weight.

It seemed simple enough. It was a heck of a lot easier than earthbending. That's the only thing I didn't get. I mean, I had known it's under me, but I could just never feel it like korra could.

Being caught off guard, my sparing partner quickly flipped me over. I laied on the floor very still, then I sat up. Amon walked over to me, a book in his hands. He stopped in front of me giving me is hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Yuki, is something the matter? I know you're more talented and more skilled than that." I gave him a slight smile. How nice of him to say that.

"Thanks. But no...I just. Have some stuff on my mind, it's not really that important. Is that my grandmother's diary?" Amon looked to the book as if he had forgotten he was holding it.

"Why yes, it is. Have you any idea of her powers? It almost seems impossible. Though, very admirable. She could bend the very fabric of time. A time bender."

"She was pretty amazing. It's too bad Yuki had to die though, I wonder what kind of special bending ability she would have had." I said sarcastically towards Amon. He leaned closer to me.

"I wonder." I smiled at Amon. He seems so mellowed out right now. I laughed. He sure does seem interested in my powers. That might have been the reason amon wanted me. For my spiritual powers as the minari.

But I have no spirital ability at all. All I can do is meditate. But their was that one time I had seen my mother's past. Not much was revealed to me though. I wish...

I looked away from Amon as we headed back to the male dormitory. Walking in his room I sat on his bed. Amon went to his paper work. For a moment I just gazed at his body. Amon isn't a bad guy. He isn't.

If mother knew I was with Amon, she'd surly go mad. Which made me wonder, where is mother at this point? I know korra and I were suppose to look for her, but we never did. Oh that's right, Amon has her.

I stood up and walked over to Amon. He focused on his work. My eyes squinted as I stared at the paper. The writing was very hard to make out. I knew how to read, it was just the words did not go well together. I blinked my eyes.

"Hey, Amon." He turned around facing me directly.

"What is it, yuki?"

"Well...I was wondering, could I see my mother? You do have her don't you?" Amon transfixed, stood still. He then stepped out of his chair and stood tall. I looked up at Amon, curiously. He put a hand on me.

"Yuki, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"I just want to see her one last time. Ask some questions I want answered. Then...then I could get on with my life. The life I have now, with you." The truth was I did have some questions to ask her. But the life I speak of is beside Amon. Playing part in his equalist army.

Amon kept his eyes away from me. His head dropped. He grabbed my hand slowly. His voice was deep and apprehensive.

"Of course. Come with me." Amon had lead me down to the cable carts to the prison hold. I squeezed onto Amon's hand in fright. What if she gets really angry at me for not looking for her.

That doesn't matter. What matters now is that I get all my questions answered. Where has she been? Why does she hate me so much? And why has she never let me go outside?

Once we got down their the screaming began. I looked around in terror as their were many citizens locked up in prison cells. Some people had lost all hope and were just sitting their in utter dispare. Others had gone insane and were reaching out to me. Yelling out to Amon. Spitting horrible words at him. Words I couldn't even imagine.

"Amon." I said crying into his arm, tightly gripping it. He then wrapped his arm around my back. I leaned onto his chest. Anticipating, my body shook violently.

I could feel us walk closer and closer to her cell. The further we walked the more I became severely despondent. I'm going to do it. I'll finally get to face her head on.

Both Amon and I stopped at the end of the hall where two equalist guards were at.

"Let us through." The guards looked to eachother, then decided to open up the cell for their leader. When they did that I was surprised to see the cell was empty.

My eyes widened and my mouth hung open. I droppes to my knees. No..She can't be gone. Things were finally going to be right. I was going to ask so many questions. And tell her that despite everything I still loved her. Now she will never hear my words.

"No. No... She escaped? But how?"

"I took her bending away I can assure you. How she was able to break from the chains and the metal bars is beyond me." My eyes squinted.

"You chained her up?"

"What else was I suppose to do?"

"Not chain her up! She's still a person." Amon gasped. He relaxed his shoulders. He tightly held my hand and quickly led me back to his room. When we were alone he shut the door.

Amon walked over and faced me. His hands on my shoulders he spoke softly. "You would give someone like your mother a second chance? Even though she's done so many horrible things to you personally, you still love her?"

"Well, sure. She's done some bad stuff like keep me away from everyone. I bed she even thinks that I'm a monster for being able to bend but..yes. I do still love her." Amon was silent. With nothing to say. Only thoughts had filled our minds.

"We need to leave."

"Where are we going, Amon?"

"We are going to put your skills to the test."

I put on my armor, my mask and slip my sword into my brown pouch on my back. We both walk out. It is now afternoon. Amon, me, and a few of his equalists take a truck. While they drive I stare at my hands. I hold one in the other observing them very closely.

I can now tell I've begun to frown. This feeling... it...reminds me so much of my mother. I feel so guilty. Why do I feel this way? I'm finally happy. I joined amon and he's taught me I can take carge on my own.

Actually, I really look up to amon. I don't know why..., I just, do. But I still feel like i betrayed my mother all he ever did was care for me, love me, and raise me to be the best person I could be.

She made me who I am today. She gave me the kind heart that I have, deep down inside. I miss that warm feeling of embrace, and I miss my dad.

I wish...I could go back home and have evrything go back to normal. I don't want to be here. I want to leave. But I'm kept here against my will. I sigh and take off my mask.

I lean back and look at the red stone sadly. I put my shaking hand on my head and slid it up, i grab my hair and clench onto it. Sudenly i'm feeling really dizzy. I let out a unnatural breath and everybody looks toward me.

"Mistress? Is their something wrong?"

"I'm not feeling so good." I say looking up at him sick like. He opens his arm and I lay down on him. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer. That's a bit strange.

My thoughts are clouded with memories. I remembered home, the life I once had, and the life I now had. All I can think of is, was it really a good idea to betray korra like that? To betray all of my friends, family, and even my nation? I feel so horrible, well, they all think i'm dead.

Even so, I get this feeling I should go back, even though my life wasn't...wasn't like this, I think I have to do something. I don't like sitting back and watching korra suffer alone. I can't do that. Were both scared, and I need to be their for her. Because she's my best friend. And I love her. But still she's..always been their for me.

"Let's go." When I hear that I gasp and widen my eyes and look up at him. "Yuki, let's go." He says with a stroner tone. I nod my head yes with a serious face. I put on my mask and we all exit the truck.

We walk into a house on top of a snowy icy mountin. We wait for a minute. I look up to see Tarrlok. He opens his eyes in shock. When he sees Amon, me, the Lieutenant and three Equalists waiting for Tarrlok.

"Amon!" The chi blockers swing their bolas, the Lieutenant whips out his kali sticks, and I simply get in a chi blocking stance pointing my cloved hand at Tarrlok.

"It is time for you to be equalized."

Tarrlok smiles smugly and gets into a stance.

"You fools." He raises his arms upwards. The chi blockers move towards Tarrlok and they attempt to swing their bolas but their bodies are bloodbent and the bolas swing off course "You've never faced bending like mine."

Everyone except for Amon crumples to the floor. My body slowly melts to the ground with the others. The muscles in my body sake uncontrollably. I looked up to Amon as he walks towards Tarrlok easily. Tarrlok looks surprised.

"Huh?" He re positions his stance and lets out a shout. Amon keeps walking and he slows down slightly, struggling against Tarrlok's hold. Amon's legs spasm a little but he shrugs it off and walk forward without hesitation. Tarrlok looks at Amon as Amon walks towards Tarrlok. Tarrlok looks fearful and steps backwards.

"What...What are you?"

"I am the solution." Amon lunges towards Tarrlok and grabs him by the arm, twisting it and bringing Tarrlok to his knees. Amon holds his arms back.

He raises his hand in the air as it descends. Tarrlok has his eyes wide open. Tarrlok screams and falls forward with his eyes wide open. Amon gets out of his stance. Amon carries Tarrlok on his shoulders.

"We'll take care of him. You four retrieve the Avatar. Don't underestimate her. Electrocute the box to knock her out before you open it."

Amon and I both walk outside. Amon loads an unconscious Tarrlok into the back of a truck. He is about to close the doors when we here a sound and look back towards the house.

Korra bursts open the door. Korra opens her eyes and she is clearly frightened. I gasp. Amon and I stare back at Korra. She lands on the snow. Amon begins to make his move.

Frightened, Korra moves her hands backwards and bends the snow over her head into spikes towards the both of us. The spikes land in front of Amon. Amon dodges the spikes and makes a run towards Korra. The impact of the spikes stirs up the snow and Korra immediately makes a run for it.

Amon pops up from behind the snow cloud and chases after Korra. I quickly follow after the two, i can run really fast now,...hmm...that's diffirent. I run along side amon, we get to a slope. Amon and I are looking down the slope as Korra slides down it, leaving a snow cloud behind her.

I take a step forward trying to reach it to her but I am stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Amon in deep thought. Or...I guessed he was. I wonder what he's thinking about. The Lieutenant and the Equalists reach us.

"I thought I told you not to underestimate her." The Lieutenant moves back slightly. He must figure it's his fault for korra's escape. I frown, it isn't his fault. I wanted to tell him that.

As we head back to the truck I grab lieutenants shoulder. He looks at me confused. I look over at him giving him understanding eyes. Mesmerized by my hopeful strength he pauses and stares at me.

Amon quickly grabs my hand and drags me with him. When we get back on the truck Amon keeps my body close to his. His right arm is wrapped around me forcing the side of my face to push against his chest. I blush harshly from this. What is he doing?

I stare at his hand as it moves up and down me. All of the other equalists stare at us. After traveling a long time we get back to the air ship. Once we do Amon quickly locks the door. I look at him bewildered. He crossed his arms.

"Yuki, why don't you stay in my room the rest of the night?"

"Okay, I wasn't really planning on going anywhere anyways." Amon walked over to his bed and sat on it leaning up against the wall. He gently patted a spot down next to him for me to sit. I grinned widely and walked over.

Once I sat next to him his hand touched my side. I frowned and looked up to Amon.

"You're acting strange. Is their something wrong? You can tell me."

"I just don't want you to leave me that's all." I gasped. Does amon actually care for me? Suddenly I admired Amon. He wants someone to stay close. And he choose me?

"Don't you worry. I'll always be here. I mean...we are friends. I say this because we have similar interests, we share a lot of time together and you actually tolerate me."

"We are friends." Amon says solemnly in his deep voice. I leaned my head on Amon's shoulder. His hand slowly entertwined with mine. I blushed and pouted. I feels as though 'friends' is lack of a more accurate word. I feel for Amon, as more than a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

I yawned. I currled my fingers around my pillow wanting to go back to sleep. When I noticed how especially hard it was.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes to see Amon's chest in front of me. I widened my eyes and blushed. I put my hands on both sides of his head looking down at him. Did...did I really sleep on top of Amon?!

I barred my teeth shocked at this. I heard from below me Amon yawn. His eyes opened to see me on top of him, like this...oh spirits.

"This isn't what it looks like! I swear! I...I didnt touch you I promise!" Amon paused for a moment processing my words in his mind. I bit my bottom lip in fear of what he would say.

"Why are you getting up? I wasn't finished cuddling you." I blushed, embarrassed. Were...were we cuddling last night? Oh damn it! I forgot that every time I sleep with another person I cuddle them unintentionally. I growled and pouted. Amon sat up forcing me to sit in his lap.

"Don't you have some equalists stuff to take care of?"

"That's right, I do. Thank you for the reminder, Yuki." I gave him a bashful smile. Suddenly I felt his hand rub my waist gently. I gasped and grabbed his hood bringing him close. What is this feeling I'm feeling? I...can't quite control myself. The way he touched me made me want to faint.

I shut my eyes tightly feeling tingly. I frowned and crawled off of Amon's lap. He sat up correctly and looked away.

"Yuki." Amon spoke seductively. He reached for my head, grabbing onto my hair. I tucked my lips in my mouth shamefully. I could feel my face heat up as I began to speak.

"I should be the one to say sorry. I didn't mean to sleep on top of you. It was an accident. I wasn't doing any weird stuff."

"Weird stuff..like what?" Amon asked teasing me. I groaned, he really wants me to say it. I looked down at my lap. Covering it up with my clenched fists, I shouted.

"Nothing! Forget I said anything!" Amon's eyes narrowed. That told me I'm to you. I looked at my closed fists. I really do hope he forgets. I don't want him to ask me about this particular moment in the future.

"Why don't you gather your thoughts here while I take a shower." Amon grabbed one of his red towels from a small basket he had next to his bed and headed for the bathroom. Once he was gone I sighed.

"I thought he'd never leave!" I plopped myself down laying on the bed. I then felt the sudden need for attention, the kind of attention I craved when I was on top of Amon. I moaned irritated by this.

I've felt this sensation before. And every time I have, I would deal with it in a respectable matter but what's respectable about doing that here? I would get caught for sure! But what would happen after that? Would he scream at me to get out or would he want to join me? Either way I would be to scared to stand up for myself. I can't do it now.

I huffed and grabbed my hair. Even though I didn't have much of it I knew it would grow back fast. I have never known why but my hair has always grown quickly. Almost like it was magic. My dad said my hair was a gift from the spirits.

I smiled remembering my dear father. He was such a kind and noble man. He always wanted to help even if their was nothing he could do. He always wanted to do his best for me even without bending.

Their was this one time he had made me some sea shell things for my hair. They were supposed to be like water tribe beads but my dad is a fail when it comes to jewelry. He's better at hunting, fighting and being really nice.

I giggled at this thought. It feels like forever since I've talked to my dad. I've been too busy training and studying the elements. It seems odd that my mom always kept me from other people then she just let me go to republic city with a whole bunch of people.

I've never really understood my mother like my father does. He is the only one who knows what she is like. Sometimes I would hear their sad conversations about how my mom wants to give up and how their is no hope. That always made me cry. Mom to me is a very troubled woman. I guess that's why she is so cruel and heartless to me.

I sighed and looked away. But I can see how much my dad loves the both of us. He really is the best father in the world. I smiled. I know! I'll do our family tradition...or at least it used to be a tradition. Me my mom and my dad would all make family necklaces for each other.

Maybe I should make one for Amon! He is my closest friend now. I left the room and started to wonder...would we even be considered friends? I mean...what happened back their was more than just a friendly hug. I brought my arms close to make myself I feel warm again.

Once I got to the outfit room I picked up some string and beads. Yes! Just the colors I wanted! Blue and white! Water tribe colors! I couldn't help but shine with excitement. This brings me so much nostalgia.

I giggled and skipped to the room. Sitting on Amon's unmade bed I braided the string and put the beads in it at different times. I examined my creation very satisfied with the outcome. Me and mom were the champs at making the traditional family necklaces.

Grabbing my dafk brown hair, I pushed it back behind my ear. I then saw their was much more string and beads left. I stared at the leftovers hoping they didn't go to waste. The drops of the water coming from the shower filled the room. I really liked that sound. It's like it was raining. I put my arms behind my head and leaned back. The shower stopped. I frowned. Great. Right when I find some decent sounds in this underground place, it stops. Just my luck.

I looked over assuming Amon is getting dressed right now when the door swung open. I gasped and widened my eyes. No way is he coming out here naked. I stared directly at his eyes as he came out in his mask.

My eyes impulsively scanned the rest of him. All I needed to see were his naked shoulders to put me on the edge. They were so broad and muscley. I don't think I've ever scene anyone with a physic quite like his.

Quickly, I grabbed the pillow from the bed and covered my face with it. I emitted a high pitched squeal. Amon laughed mockingly at me. I blushed and grumbled.

"Shut up!"

"Yuki, you can look if you want, I do have my mask on." I pouted. I did want to look. Badly but, I mustn't. Amon and I are friends. And that's all we'll ever be.

"No! I know you're naked out there! I don't want to see you naked!"

"Come on, you deserve it, after all I've seen you naked." My eyes went big. Does he want me to see him like that? What kind of leader would... Ugh! No! "I know you want to." Amon said in such an alluring voice. I moaned and pushed my face deeper into the pillow.

"No I don't! Now put some clothes on, Amon!" he room was silent. Amon didn't say anything. And without further delay I heard Amon start to put back on his uniform. I smiled. That's better. I just saved myself from a horrible chain of events. I sighed. That was enough craziness for one day.

"You may look now." I removed the pillow from my face and tossed it on the bed. I now saw Amon fully clothed in his equalist outfit. I smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you in that uniform again. You appeal to me much better that way." Amon merely crossed his arms and looked away. Is he mad? I frowned. I didn't mean to make him angry. I wonder what could cheer him up? Oh! The necklace! I looked at the necklace safety embraced in my right hand. I brought it up to Amon getting his attention.

"Hmm? What's this?"

"It's a family necklace." Amon stared at it with skeptical eyes before snatching it out of my hand. "ugh...my family would make each other ones when I was little. It was a reminder to me that I should never feel alone. Because I always have my family with me."

Amon held the necklace in his hand looking down apon it. I wonder, does he like it? He held it up to his face observing every knot and bead.

"We are very close...so I thought it would be nice to give one to someone that wasn't my mom or dad." Amon walked over and sat on the bed in front of me. I looked down to my fingers as I anxiously waited for his reply. Was he okay with us being this close? I mean...I don't see why he wouldn't be.

I know I'm supposed to be having a bad time because I was captured and everything but I've never felt more happy. With Amon I feel so at home. Like...we're destined or something. I don't know...it's a strange feeling. Something I've never felt before. I looked back to Amon. He clutched onto the necklace tightly.

"Yuki...I." Amon paused. He looked away for a moment with something important on his mind. His eyes fastly shot over to me. I jerked back a bit worried by what he was doing.

Amon gripped my shoulders and threw me on his chest. His big muscly arms wrapped around my back, embracing me in a hug.

"Thank you." I smiled towards Amon. He actually thanked me. He is grateful for our relationship. I giggled. Amon is actually kind of a sweetheart. How could I even think such a thing? What has become of me?

I huffed troubled by this. Do I...love him? I pushed some of my hair behind my ear and looked up to Amon. He took me off of his chest and stared down at me.

"Well since you made me a necklace. How about I make you one too." He grabbed the string and immediately started to braid it weaving in several beads. I widened my eyes. I was surprised.

I did not know Amon could be so crafty. And I made him one that was so plain. I blushed. This is very embarrassing. When he tied the last knot he looked down at the necklace contemplating. Hmm. I wonder what he was thinking about.

I deeply sighed. I will never figure out what he is thinking. It's hard to guess because he has no facial expressions. The mask is a big separation between the both of us.

Well...not just us but from everyone else too. It's like he's alone. I squinted my eyes sadly. How can he bare to live like that? Though, I guess you could say I'm living like that now. But I'm not. It's different. Amon is.

I turned to Amon as he poked the necklace with his finger. The monster that once appeared in my dreams was now...a close friend. So close you could say we were family.

My weight shifted. What would my mother think of this? I doubt she will approve. And my dad? I guess if he knew I was this happy with Amon, he would. I smiled and looked down.

A small gasped came from my lips. I see Amon's light skinned hand in front of me holding the necklace in it. Carefully I clasped the necklace in my hand. I gripped it in my hand curling my fingers around it.

I tied it onto my neck. As I did that Amon did the same. I looked up to see Amon's necklace poke out of his uniform. I giggled thinking he looked so cute with it on. I covered my lips and mouth, blushing.

"You look lovely." My shoulders touched my ears.

"You do too." Amon stood up and pulled up his collar hiding the necklace. I stammered. The side of my mouth raised into a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"We should get going. I have to pick someone up today." I frowned. Pick someone up? What is that supposed to mean? Was it a girlfriend?

"Does this someone happen to be a lady?"

"No. It's just a supporter of the revolution movement. And he is male. Why? Would you be jealous if this person was a lady?" I blushed.

"No way! Why would I be? Your nothing but a..." big, strong, muscly, mysterious, charismatic...Ugh! Their is just nothing bad about this guy! I blushed how could I be thinking of him this way? I can't help it.

"A what?" Amon asked teasingly. I pouted crossing my arms.

"Nothing." Amon walked over to his side table and grabbed my armor.

"We need to get moving if we want to take action." I guess he's right. Amon bent down and started to put on my armor. Though I could have done it myself.

I smiled and placed my hand between Amon's shoulder and his neck. I slowly rubbed this area for a few seconds before leaving my hand upon his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I like you from this height. It makes me feel dominant over you." I said smirking down at him. Inside Amon's mask I saw his light blue eyes blink repeatedly. His flummoxed eyes squinted. From his knees he stood up tall. His body towered over mine. I gulped and peered up at him.

"Yuki, I will always be the dominant one." I shrieked from his deep raspy voice. His word choice also made me feel insignificant. I tucked my lips in my mouth holding in my gasp. Amon grabbed my hips and stared into my eyes. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm not scared."

"Really?" Amon bend his head down towards me. His eyes met mine. My face was so close to his. It was almost as if I could feel his hot breath on my cheeks. I must be blushing. I can feel it. His eyes were glued to me.

I widened my eyes and gasped. The mask Amon wore was rather terrifying at this moment. But maybe I can...I got closer to him almost trying to look down into his mask.

Amon stopped me with his hand pressed onto my chest. I backed away and frowned down at his hand. I blushed and grabbed Amon's hand taking it off of my chest.

Our hands entertwined slowly. I stared down at them. His hands seemed so lonely before I found them. I slightly giggled. Amon has become more and more kind to me. And I am so greatful for that.

Smiling widley, I looked away. We went to the front of the air ship and sat on the bench waiting for the landing.

Amon's pov:

We walked through the maze of tunnels under republic city. I looked behind to see some of my equalists followed us. We stepped out onto a platform behind a mountain. Yuki and I boarded the airship.

I stared at her for a moment. Yuki is so gorgeous. I shifted my eyes to see her smiling widley. I slightly blush. I wonder, if maybe yuki has feelings for me. She is perfect. I like how kind she is and how even when she's with a person like me in a predicament like this she hasn't once tried to hurt me.

Hmm. Come to think of it, I don't remember any time she has hurt me. Even when we were rivals she would always cut me slack. She could never physicaly hurt me. But she changed so fast.

Maybe she does believe in the revolution. Or maybe she wanted to change her life. She knows we're going to have to take the avatars bending away. I had heard in the paper they were childhood friends. Yuki is very loyal to me. I doubt she will betray me.

I reached up and touched my necklace that Yuki made for me. I smiled. I really like it. Not just because it was made by her but because of the meaning behind it. Don't feel alone. You have family.

Come to think of it, Yuki and I are like family. It's sort of nice to have Yuki around.

I did not want to admit it but, Yuki sort of reminds me of younger tarrlok.

Yuki Pov:

The air ship landed. The outside of the air ship opened up to let in the big time supporter Amon was talking about in. I widened my eyes to see Hiroshi approaching us. Hiroshi...? Asami's father? But...why? Why would he betray her like this? Asami must be heartbroken.

I frowned. This is unsettling news. It makes me wonder how my friends are back in republic city. Even though we live right above it, it just seems so far away. I can't ever go back to it. No. I don't want republic city. I want korra. I want my family. I just want to go home.

I closed my eyes irritated. I can't do any of it any more. I can't just leave now. I'm bound to Amon forever. Their is no escape. I can put on a mask and try and be someone else. But it's not the same.

I grabbed the bridge of my nose and rubbed it. Amon and Hiroshi started to talk. I walked over and stood next to Amon as we watch the city being bombed by the equalists. I look on with sadess. Hiroshi walks up to stand beside Amon, whose airship this is.

"I've dreamed of this day for so long."

"Yes. The time has come for the Equalists to claim Republic City as their own." I look over to Amon who stands proud and tall I look back to the city and sigh, I walk over to a bench and sit looking down sadly.

Amon follows me and sits next to me, I turn my head away from him as he speaks softly.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" I look over to Amon who is looking back at me, I begin to wonder why does he even care? I look on upset with myself.

"This is suppose to be the greatest day of my life, but I feel so much sadness and guilt." I say looking down more, I begin to sniffle. My teeth clashed together impulsively.

Amon grabs my face gently, forcing me look at him. A heavy tear slowly drops from my left eye. Our blue eyes meet and he begins to talk with a soft and kind sound to his voice.

"Please don't look so sad, I don't like to see you that way." Amon whips away a tear off of my face. I breath out, my breath lingering.

"Amon, you are so kind to me. I really wish I could say something, or do something that would fully express my gratitude and compassion for you."

"Come with me." He says standing up in front of me and looking down into my eyes. I blushed up at him, faintly weakly. "I have someting I would like to give to you."

He out stretches his arm and hold his hand out in front of me, when I see his hand for me I feel Amon is the only one that wants me.

And if i take his hand now.., then I can't ever turn back...

I reach out and grab it and I feel him pull me up. I stand next to Amon and we start walking to his room. With my hand in his I feel an immensely doubtful. It's complicated. This feels really wrong, but so right at the same time. If anyone of my friends knew about this, they would surely hate me.

We continue to walk until we go inside his room. I step over to his bed and sit down. Amon walks away I imediatly think what's he doing? I watch his back as we walks to his desk, he opens the drawer and pulls out a folded up peice of paper with writing on the front. I tilt my head trying to read the writing from far away.

Amon turns around, i look up at him and he walks toward me, when he is in front of me he gets on his knees and kneels down. He hands me the paper.

"Here" I grab the letter from him and look at it I read the writing on the top of it and it says don't open until we have sucessfuly taken over Republic City. "Do not open that until we have Taken over Republic City, alright?" I look up at amon from looking down at the letter.

"Yeah I won't open it but, what is it?"

"Nothing, just keep it safe." I stare at him strangly for a moment before putting the letter in my pocket. Suddenly their is a nock on the door, Amon quickly stands up and faces toward it, the door opens and we see Luietenant.

He begins to speak to his leader and I slowly and quietly reach for my pocket I grab the letter with two fingers I try pulling it out only to be stopped by amon. He turns around and quickly I shove the letter in my pocket.

"Get ready we're about to leave."

Later that night, it is raining on a conquered Air Temple Island. I stand next Amon and Luietenant. I look away sadly knowing what Amons about to do. Lin is forced to her knees before Amon, surrounded by his forces. She glares up at him defiantly.

"Tell me where the Avatar is and I'll let you keep your bending."

"I won't tell you anything, you monster."

"Very well." With no further ceremony, he unbends her. I widen my eyes at this sight and close them tightly looking away. She slumps to the ground. I stay like that until I feel my hand being grabbed.

We begin walking, I open my eyes to see Amon pulling me. I follow him back to the airship, we go to his room and I try to avoid eye contact with him. He then stand in front of me.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" He grabs my hands and I quickly turn away from him. I cross my arms and begin.

"Somehow I feel like this is wrong. I mean yes. I understand you're statements and complaints of benders and equality. I think it is very reasonable you want to take action. I on a lever also agree bending sould be stopped but...I still feel guilty." I look down frowning. Amon walks toward me and He puts a hand on his chin and speaks.

"I think I know of something that will cheer you up."

"Really?!" I shouted increasing my excitement.

"Yes." Amon walks over to the door and locks it. I look at his back strangley thinking, what is he doing? He walks back over, I flinch, thinking he's going to touch me. I am wrong.

Amon walks past me. He sits on his bed and I stare at him for a moment. He gestures at the other end of the bed and I sit in front of him.

"Like you, I have secrets, and one of thoes is my true identity." I widen my eyes. Hes going to show me his face? "Would you like to see who I truly am?"

"How can you trust me with something that important?"

"Yuki, we are family now. You said so yourself by making the necklaces remember. And oh, if I'm not mistaken, I also remember you saying to have an interest in someone, you must first consider them family." I blushed. How could Amon remember I said something weeks ago? "Is it not true?"

"I do remember saying that, yes. But can we get to the subject at matter here? You were going to show me your face?"

I reach out for Amons mask with both my hands. I can feel my fingers shaking with anticipation. They are about to touch his mask when he grabs my hands and pulls them down.

"Before you do that their's something you must give me in return."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I would like you to try something on."

"Okay." I lifted up my arms again and grabbed the side of his mask. I waited for a second then felt Amon put his hamds on mine. I looked directly into his eyes and narrowed mine.

I closed them and breathed out, we both took off his mask together. And when we did that I first look at his dark brown hair. It is neatly groomed back, with sideburns. He had light blue eyes obviously water tribe ethnicity. And his light skin was beautiful. I'm not sure if that's what I was expecting or not.

I smiled and looked down. My face was heated. Amon scoots closer to me. Placidly, he makes me look up at him. I stare into his eyes thinking, Amon doesn't look all that evil, he actually is a very gorgeous man.

I can now see that he is blushing, this makes me blush even more. Amon gradually holds my face. I smile. I...think I'm in love with him.

"Amon, you have an extremely... handsome face.." he gasps for a moment.

"Thank you, Yuki. I've always thought you were beautiful." My eyes closed in, each time I wanted to close my eyes.

"Amon." I say, completely entranced by his presence. Amon stared at me sincerely. My lips draw forward. I lean in close, wanting him.

And just like that. Amon's lips were pushed onto mine. He was so direct, assertive. I pulled away from amon mesmerized. We just kissed. His hands ran through my short black hair. I blushed and looked away from him.

Amon seized my body ever so gently. He laid at his side cradling me in his hands. He then wrapped his leg around both of mine. I smiled and held onto his arms. Slowly, I cosed my eyes and fell asleep. Amon was right, that did cheer me up.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning I woke up next to Amon. It's odd...waking up to his real face, but I like it. Amon are really close now. He's actually not as bad as I thought. I sighed and looked over to him. I stared at his face. Oh spirits he is hot. I gasped at this and blushed.

Amon slept though my embarrassment. His eyes were closed. I wanted so badly to see his pretty blue eyes. I grabbed onto his shoulder and lightly shook him. He opened his eyes, sat up and looked at me. I looked back. Their was something I noticed that was different about Amon.

I had no idea what to say at a time like this. I put my hands in my lap and looked away feeling the awkwardness. My eyebrows furrowed. I wonder if he feels the same way.

"Good morning, Yuki." Amon said cheerfully. I turned back to look at him. He was surprisingly upbeat. I couldn't help but blush at the sight of his face.

"Hello, Amon." Amon sat with his legs crossed in front of me. His hands in his lap were clasped together. I moaned in my mouth and looked away. I then felt Amon place his hand on my shoulder. I gasped at how harshy he had gripped it.

"Yuki, is their something wrong?" I smiled brightly reasuring him.

"Nothing, quite the opposite. I feel unusually happy today." Amon chuckled to himself. He leaned forward confidently. A smug smirk upon his face. These are Amon's emotions?

"I assume it was from yesterday?" My eyelids dropped. He had such a spell on me, I couldn't think of anything else but him. I gabbed both of my long pieces of dark jagged hair, pulling on them embarrassingly.

"Yes." Amon smiles at me as he walks off. At the other end of the room, he puts on his armor. The laces on his armor hung low. Eventually he ties on his mask and pulls his hood over his head.

"It's congenial you are in such a mood, today you will be sparing with the lieutenant." I gasped. A sparring session?

"Lieutenant? You mean you're second in command?! Isn't he like really good at what he does?" Amon puts a hand on my back, he slowly rubs it.

"Don't worry, It will not be a spar with weapons. But if you are really that nervous you should head down their now." Without another word I nodded at Amon. He gives such great advice when I am not feeling so hot.

I timidly making my way towards the training room. I prefected most of the many different ways of chi blocking. After going up against an opponent I sat down trying to catch my breath. Sweat dropped off of my face a I continuously panted.

Today I was sparring against the lieutenant. That frightened me a bit. I know he is much more skilled at chi blocking than I am. It going to be a difficult challenge. I'll have to be extra careful.

I brought my hand to my forehead and whiped off the excess dirt from my face. I have really been working hard. I don't really even know why I am working hard. I know I have never worked this hard to please my mom.

Well..I might be a jerk for this but I think it's because I actually love Amon. Yeah...weird, I love him more than my mom. Not as much as Iove my dad though. My dad is such a nice guy. Once when I was really little I jumped onto his head almost knocking the wind out of him. And he wasn't even mad! All he did was laugh.

I always enjoyed my fathers deep hearty laugh. He was so stressed all the time I rarely ever had the chance to see him like that. Though, I never knew what he was stressed about. The look on his face when my mom said she was taking me away to the fire nation. He looked absolutely heart broken. Before I left I assured my father that I would be okay. He smiled and hugged me tightly. And that's all I can remember of his nervousness.

Suddenly the lieutenant walked in with a bunch of other chi blockers. My back stiffened out. As he took more steps towards me I kept my eyes on him. I dropped my head to see my feet move around from my shaking legs.

Oh spirits. What if I can't take him? What if after that Amon sees me as inferior. I swallowed the lump in my throat. A hand touched my knee. I yelped and looked up to see the lieutenant. He gave me a wide smirk.

"Are you ready?" I groaned and nervously massaged my hand.

"I ugh. I don't know...I"

"Come on. I won't hurt you." I smiled at his understanding.

"Alright." I stood up from the bench and lieutenant walked me over to the center of the room. I breathed out and crossed my arms. My eyes shifted to my left to see all of the members who were on the air ship were here. Oh..geez. Did they come to see this? All of them?

I blushed from the attention. Why would they want to see me fight the lieutenant? Would it be that shocking to see one of us loose to the other? Equalists all around is whispered and gossiped.

Loudly, I groaned and looked back to the lieutenant. The door opening caught mine and the lieutenant's attention. Amon walked in and shut the door. He crossed his arms and stood leaning up against the wall.

I gasped and narrowed my eyes looking directly at the lieutenant. Tensions were sky high now. I heard the lieutenant growl angry. I knew from his frustrated face he wanted to impress his leader. So do I. I want to win and impress Amon. And I know the feeling will never fade.

I put my arms up ready to fight. Lieutenant did the same. The show down began. The lieutenant swiftly ran at me stepping left and right. I backed up getting my feet ready to move. The lieutenant's fists stayed close to his head covering his face. Clever. I did the same.

And with all of his energy he thrusted his fist forward. As his body rocketed toward me I curved my spine and slipped out of his path. Lieutenant gasped as he regained his balance. Staggering on his feet he was now feet away from me. He growled angrily and tightened his fists.

Running at me he threw me a punch with his left arm, rather than his right. I blocked it from my face. The feeling of his hard knuckles hit my arm with that much force was a lot to take in. I guess I'm still hurt from 'my death'. I barred my teeth and wobbled back. I almost fell before my right foot caught my weight.

I pushed out a harsh groan. Lieutenant saw this as his chance and threw his right foot at me. I ran back away from it trying to save myself. I huffed crouching down on the floor. The cold metal floor made chills go up my spine and travel through my body. It was thrilling. It almost gave me the power.

I looked up to the lieutenant who was also catching his breath. With a small weakened battle cry I got up from the floor and ran at my opponent. The lieutenant widened his eyes and just as I was about to punch his face he stepped to his right and starred at my arm. Suddenly I felt a pressure point on my left shoulder being exploited.

Quickly, I swung my right leg at the lieutenant causing him to fall to the ground. Surprisingly my feet stood safely on the ground, though my body was curved downward. I crouched my knees stayed out and so did my butt.

My arms were so tired they were limp and my hands were pushed up on the ground. My knees shook. They were too weak. I fell on them just as someone caught my arms. I lifted my tired head and batted my eyes at him.

His light blue eyes were darkened by his mask but I still saw them. I was at an angle that I could see above his eyes also. His eyebrows furrowed. I widened my eyes at that sight.

Amon gave a small moan. He stood me up on my feet and walked over the the lieutenant who was now sitting down. His hand was on his head as if he had a huge headache.

I frowned. I didn't want to hurt him or anything. I thought a challenge could be good for the both of us.

"Lieutenant. You did well." The lieutenant looked up with hopeful eyes. I looked over to Amon surprised he would be nice to him after he has failed. Amon is very nice when it comes to pleasing him.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him more. I brought my face close to his neck. Pushing back his hood a bit I gave his neck a small kiss. Amon gasped and mumbled something to himself.

Lieutenant smiles to me and grabs my hands.

"I didn't quite catch your name." I looked down to my hands. A new name for a new identity. I've got it.

"I am hera." Lieutenant smiled on. Amon grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He stopped and looked to the crowd of equalists.

"I am promoting you, hera, to my major. Think you can handle it?" I paused and looked up to amon shocked. Equalists clapped for me. My face heated up. What is ironic is that a month ago I was enemies with these people.

I shook my head and gave a bow. "It would be my honor." I laugh slightly. Amon turns to his lieutenant and speaks in a somewhat commanding voice.

"We should all go for drinks." The lieutenant stood up. Unsure with Amon's planing, he stepped forward.

"Would that be appropriate sir?"

"Why wouldn't it?" Amon asked quickly.

"Well, are you taking your girlfriend?" I gasped. Amon jumped up a bit.

"She is not my girlfriend."

"I just assumed because you two are so intimate with each other." I laughed awkwardly giving a fake smile. Does everyone really see us as a couple?

"w...well..we're not! I'm just his help...assistant. I promise our relationship is nothing more than that." Amon looked down to me curiously. He knew I lied. And I knew it too. We are more than friends. Though we're not exactly boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't know what we are.

"Better yet, we should all go out for some drinks. A celebration, in memory of this time we had to together. In our success of fully unbending republic city's United Republic Council." He cheered loudly. Everyone screamed joyfully. Geez...I didn't know everyone drinked. I really didn't think Amon would drink. But I guess he does.

Amon and I walked to the front of the airship. He spoke with the pilot and said we should get the airship still so we can move out. I stood near amon. My hands uncontrollably fiddled with my outfit. I'm a little scared about this whole drinking think...correction I'm extremely scared.

My bottom lip trembled with fear. I don't know if I'm going to like it. Sometimes my mom would go out and drink but she didn't return home till the next day in the afternoon. Could she have been that drunk? I clamped my teeth closed. I hope I don't get drunk.

My eyes were drawn to the large window as we approached a building. The air ship stopped. I leaned over looking outside of the window. Two thick cords plundged into the side of the building. Once it was secure the air ship stopped. I looked over to Amon as him and the rest of the team walked over to the left. I sprinted over following them.

The air ship rumbled when the bottom was being let open. A platform was let. I remember this. I saw some equalists hope on these when going inside their air ships. I barred my teeth and frowned. I brought my arms close to me.

"Come mistress, I know it looks scary but it's really not." It is so frightening to even consider doping a stunt like this. Its not that im afraid of hights. Its just that...I'm afraid of not being able to control where I'm going. Though, he's most likely correct.

"I don't know Amon...I-" I grabbed my outfit, pulling on it fiercely. Amon cut me off.

"Take my hand." He stretched his hand out to me. He gave his hands to me, just like before. I looked up to Amon to see his eyes sparkle. His...beautiful blue eyes.

I swallowed and slid my hand into his. The warmth of his skin made me shuter. He pulled me onto the platform and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed being close to his chest.

Just then we were all being let down. Oh spirits. My breathing became more unsteady. I hugged Amon tightly wrapping my arms around his body. I closed my eyes pushing my face into Amon's shirt. Immediately we were brought down the the ground. I opened my eyes and saw the street. Quickly I jumped down. I squeaked and giggled.

"That was...certainly thrilling." Amon laughed and picked me up. His hands under my body had tickled me a bit. I smiled up at Amon as he looked down at me. I let out a some what dreamy sigh. He is...rather romantic...

My eyes went wide as my brain processed that though. I blushed and huffed. Using all of my strength I jumped out of my...leaders arms. I coughed and tugged at my outfit.

"Shall we get moving, sir?"

"Yes, we shall." My eyes stayed behind me as I watched the equalists march. Amon and his henchman walked as if they were an army. We were about to have drinks, shouldn't we be more relaxed than that?

I huffed pushing the hair from my face. A twitching in my finger bothered me. I'm still tense. I don't know if drinking is my thing. Too much is bad for you but I will have a little. The repeated pulsing in my finger rushed up to my head.

My teeth gritted, holding in my pain. Instead I reached for Amon's hand and squeezed it tightly. He turned his head and looked to me. When my eyes reached his my hair fell. Amon stayed silent but he didn't object to the hand thing. That's good. At least I know he isn't bothered by it.

As we invaded a nearby bar I could not bare to watch. Amon had taken everyones bending. One after the other, they were thrown out of the door like yesterday's trash. I clamped my teeth shut. A hand gripped my shoulder, Amon kept me very close to him.

Finally after everyone had abandoned this place in fear, the only people left were us and the bar tender. People started to settle down. The equalists took their masks off and began to order drinks.

Everyone started to mingle and communicate very easily. Even couples started to go at it here. I felt so left out. I had no one to talk to, and I have no friends here. Well..except for Amon. But I bet he's getting tired of me anyways.

I sit at the long bar table on a tall spinning cair. I wrapped my fingers around the bottem of the chair and started to spin it. My vision was blurred moving to the right. A giggle left my lips.

Amon walked over with two drinks in his hands. He sat next to me and watched as I spun myself around.

Amon's Pov:

I grabbed yuki's back stopping her chair from spinning. Her eyes rolled up to me quickly. I handed her the bourbon drink while I had nothing.

Pointing to the drinks she took hers in her hand. She looked down to it skeptically then looked up to me. I nodded to her. She shrugged her shoulders then took a sip. Her body shivered with excitement.

"It's sweet!" She exclaimed loudy. Without thought, she threw her head back and chugged the whole drink down her throat.

"Hey! Don't!" Was all my vocal cords could muster. I could not say 'yuki!' That would give much away that I'd like to keep secret. I reached for her arms. Squeezing them tightly I captured her complete attention. "Are you an idiot? All of that drink at once could make you absolutely intoxicated."

Her eyes fluttered up to me. They were so big and diolated. She's drunk I just know it. Yuki pounced onto me like a puppy dog. Her face pressed up against my shirt. Her lips touched the outline of my abs. My eyebrows furrowed. This is not a position I'd like to be put in.

Yuki started to mumbled to herself. Lazily she threw her arms around me and corrected her limp posture. She gasped at the sight of my mask.

"Amony...I.." she hesitated for a moment. I grabbed her round face. Yuki is adorable. The way she calls out to me, the way she clings onto my arms when in danger. Even now, while drunk she still has that sense of innocence to her.

"I want..." Yuki spoke slowly. Yuki's lips touched the porcelain of my mask. My eyes looked all around. She's so close I could kiss her. "You're handsome face." She grabbed my hood and pulled it closer to her. With her face inside my mask, she whispered onto my ear.

I held yuki away from me, restraining her. She has become too drunk. All night I had to keep her away from the others and I until I took her to my room. I take off my mask and grab the bridge of my noes.

Yuki, still drunk, places her hands on my chest. Her fingers rolled around, skimming my nipples. I looked away from her. I shouldn't have given her that drink. But how was I suppose to know she'd have all of it.

"Amon...let's smooch..."

"Um. Smooch?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Ya know..smooch? Make out? Let's make out...please amon..." she spoke so desperately. So willingly. I tilted her head up to me and gave her a peck on the lips. She growled and crossed her arms.

"Why are you teasing me? Why won't you just-" I cavered her mouth with my hand.

"You're not in your right mind. It wouldn't be fair for me to do anything that you would not ask for every day." Yuki squinted her eyes angrily at me. She turned away from me, her short black hair swaying.

Yuki laied at her side. I joined her on my bed. I grabbed yuki's shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"Amon?"

"Yes Yuki, what is it?"

"I think we might be more than friends."

"I think so too." I spoke with a flattened voice. Yuki quickly fell asleep. I slightly laughed. She is so cute in her own way. It's funny. We are supposed to be enemies but I love her. Yuki is everything I've been longing for. She's beautiful, caring, smart, and she's strong too.

Yuki was a weakling when I first met her, but she's accepted the fact that she has lost her bending, and that she is staying with me.

I smile and look over to Yuki. Yuki moaned and shifted so that she was on her back. Fortunately, I moved out of the way quick enough.

Yuki brought her arm up to her forehead. She is in deep sleep. I look at her hair, I feel like it grows more every day. I brush her hair away from her face.

I narrow my eyes at her staring, admiring her beauty. I put my hand on her cheek and grab her face, I begin to lean downward. I finally get close enough to her face, and press my lips onto hers. I close my eyes thinking even when she's asleep feeling her touch is amazing.

I frown contemplating, she probably doesn't have feelings for me. I sigh and lay at my side, oh well, that won't stop me from loving her.


	16. Chapter 16

A beating pain in my head had woken me up. I goaned and held my head. That drink must have really hurt me. But it was so delicious.

I can't remember anything after. I chugged it. My eyes darted around the room. I was in Amon's bed. Thank spirits. At least Amon had got me home saftey. I should probably tell him good morning. He must be at training camp.

As I stepped out of Amon's room I begain walking to the cable carts. Talking is heard from a side room. I stop and listen as the lieutenant speaks.

"We captured the air benders like you ordered sir."

"Excellent." Both men begin talking I widened my eyes and held my chest. My breath quickened. Amon has captured Tenzin and the kids. I knew this was coming, and I've always ignored it but.. I never thought he'd actually go through with it. I grabbed my face in sadness.

I walked back to the room and pased in a circle. How can I resolve this predicament? Amon has always been very good to me. It would be unfair for me to just leave him. But Tenzin is my family. I can't leave him behind.

My feet stopped in the middle of the room. I scooted them close together. I just don't know what to do. A tear fell from my face. From behind me the door opened.

"Yuki, you are awake! You have been sleeping all day... Are you okay?" Amon turned me to face him. His arms gently holding mine. I lookes away. I guess I'm going to have to leave Amon. After everything I've been through. I will remember him.

"No I'm not." I ripped myself from Amon's arms. For a moment he stared at me. He took his hood of and untied his mask uncovering his face.

"Please don't be mad Yuki. If you want we can work on your fighting skills more, or we can just eat and I'll get you stewed sea prunes. Or...or maybe I can just kiss you..."

Amon spoke with such a deeply tempting voice. But I can not let myself slip away. I pushed him away from me. Turning to Amon, I displayed somber eyes.

"I'm sorry Amon, I can't help you anymore, I'm leaving and finding the avatar." Amon dropped his head. I stepped back cautiously. He took a few steps forward and spoke.

"I'm sorry too." Lunging forward he quickly chi blocked me in the neck to knock me out. My eyes crossed, shoulders shifted heavily until my face hit the metal floor.

Later I woke up still in Amon's arms, I groaned in pain, I picked up my head seeing he has put on his mask.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm doing what is best for the both of us." Amon spoke with such sincerity. But it's not true. Locking me away would do nothing good.

"No! You can't.." I yelled desperation. Amon gently placed me in a cell. As he chained up the cell door, I grunted and held onto the bars. "Amon, don't leave please.."

He stared back at me. Quietly he stepped over to me. Kneeling down to stare into my eyes he stressed his rough voice.

"You brought this upon yourself when you decided to abandon my cause."

"Is it about more than your cause? I'm sorry Amon, I just don't feel right about this anymore. But I want you to know.." I reached up and grabbed his rough hands. Feeling them, holding them, one last time. "I still care about you, a lot.."

"Yuki, you're my only weakness." I looked up to Amon muddled.

"And you're my only strength. I don't want you too leave.." As if in slow motion our hands separated leaving me alone. My eyes closed. Their he goes. Will I ever see him again? Or will he just keep me here like one of his prisoners.

A sigh escaped my lips, sitting back I gasped. I turned around to see Tarrlok. Hurriedly I scooted away as much as I could. What is the councilman doing here? That's right, we had captured him.

"Tarrlok."

"Princess Yuki. Everybody thought you were dead, but all this time you were helping Amon.

"Yes. Amon somehow healed me and he made me work for him. I was scared, and weak. I didn't know what to do, I had no choice. For a while I was on board with his equalist team until I figured out how wrong it was. So I left him...It was really hard for me because I love him." Tarrlok turned to me utterly shocked.

"I know it sounds repulsive and vile but I just couldn't help myself. He was oddly nice to me from the start. Even though he hunted me down every week I enjoyed the attention. It gave me a rush. He had also gifted me with a chance for a better life. Then he captured Tenzin and his family. I couldn't just sit by and watch that happen. Please don't let that change your opinion of me."

"I understand." Was all Tarrlok said. We sat in silence, until I reached for my pocket and remembered the note. I grabbed it and held it with both hands, I rubbed my thumb across the letters thinking.

I can't believe I love him. I grabbed the edge of the paper and lift it a little then I see...two equalists look towards both me and Tarrlok inside of the attic. I widen my eyes and crawl away I turn my back on them and hope they do noq see me.

"Uhh... we're not alone up here."

"Tarrlok?" Korra and Mako remove their masks. I gasped and covered my face.

"I don't suppose you're here to rescue me."

"We had no idea you were here." Mako walks forward and joins Korra. She looks down at us. "Are there other prisoners on the island besides the two of you?"

"No. We are the only ones."

"And what makes you so special?"

"I'm Amon's brother." Both Korra and I gasp. I look at Tarrlok shocked by the revelation. "Amon is from the Northern Water Tribe. He's a waterbender and a bloodbender. Just like I was." Tarrlok says lifting his head up.

"What?!" Mako stepps forward. I crawl over to Tarrlok intrigued by his past. Him and Amon are brothers. They don't look that much alike. Amon has a smooth young looking face while Tarrloks is edgier and probably rougher.

"Did you know this all along?"

"No. Not until after he captured me."

"How did your brother end up becoming Amon?"

"It all began with my father, Yakone. With the help of his former gang. He escaped prison and underwent surgery to change his appearance. He assumed a new identity and settled down in the Northern Water Tribe. That's where he met my mother. A warm, caring woman. Before long, they started a family together. Amon was the first born, under the name Noatak. I was born three years later. Noatak was a good natured kid, always looking out for me. Those were the good years before my brother and I discovered we were waterbenders. At first we were excited by our new abilities but our training brought out a different side of my father. Even back then, my brother wanted everyone to be treated fairly and equally. When I was seven, my father took me and Noatak on a hunting trip. Far away from our home. He told us his true identity was Yakone. Republic City's most notorious crime boss, and that he was once a bloodbender. The good days were behind us. Every full moon, our father took us on another supposed hunting trip where he secretly trained us in bloodbending. We kept the truth from our mother. A few years later, my father taught us to bloodbender any time without the need of the full moon. We practiced constantly and I hated every minute of it. I had no stomach for manipulating helpless animals. My brother however, seemed to revel in his newfound power. He was a prodigy, mastering my father's psychic bloodbending technique by the time he was fourteen. Even though Noatak was my father's favorite, it wasn't any easier for him. He carried the burden of all Yakone's expectations and demands. Something changed in Noatak over the years. The loving brother I once knew became cold and detached. Our father pushed us to extremes and one day, he made us bloodbend each other. My father and I searched for days but we never found a sign of Noatak. We thought he perished in that storm. My mother was never the same after the loss of my brother. My father stopped training me. With Noatak gone, his hopes for revenge with it and he passed away a few years later my father died."

"That's why he said I understand...because mom.."I trailed off, mumbling to myself.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard."

"Avatar Korra, I am truly sorry for all that I did to you. I thought I was better than my father, but his ghost still shaped me. I became a soldier of revenge, just like he wanted me to be. And so did my brother. The revolution may be built on a lie, but I think Amon truly believes bending is the source of all evil in the world."

"So, he somehow uses bloodbending to take people's bending."

"I don't know how he does it but then again, I've never encountered a bender as strong as Noatak."

"How in the world do we beat him?"

"We can't. Any attack we throw at him, he'll redirect with his mind. That's how he has been able to challenge any bender."

"So much for our ambush. If we stay here, we're toast." I widen my eyes and look up to korra. Standing up i quickly exclaim.

"I have an idea! This whole time, Amon has been one step ahead but finally, we have an advantage. You know the truth about him. If you expose him as a bender in front of all his supporters at the rally, you could take away his true power! And undermine this whole revolution."

"Thank you, both for your help. We can't just leave them here."

"Go. Amon can't know anyone spoke with me. Defeat him. Put an end to this sad story." Korra looks a bit sad but nods and her expression changes to resolve.

"Free me and I'll help you, I promise." As korra unwraps the chains and lets me out she speaks.

"What is your name?"

"My name is hera." I say smiling to korra. She bows to me and warps the chains back up again. Staying undercover I grab my equalist mask and a black cloak. The three of us quickly head for the rally.

We arrive just in time to see Amon rises to the stage while the crowd cheers him on. He raises his left arm in a heroic way.

"Thank you all for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world." Frustrated I interrupted Amon

"That's a lie. Amon." Mako, Korra and I reveal ourselves. I narrow my eyes at Amon. "Or should I call you Noatak?"

"Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar and her friend. Let's hear what they have to say."

"Amon has been lying to you. The spirits didn't give him the power to take people's bending away; he uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!" The crowd goes into shock and awe. I barre my teeth towards him. I actually thought he was a non bender. How naive of me.

"You're desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort."

"Your family wasn't killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarrlok."

"An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth." Amon starts to take off his mask and reveal his true self. Amon is revealed to what is to be believed as a very bad burn scar across his entire face. I gasp in fear.

The whole crowd is in deep shock and disgust. Amon then points to himself.

"This is what a firebender did to me."

"No way.." I say in despair. An audience member yells out 'The Avatar is lying!'

"I'm telling you he's a waterbender!" Mako starts creeping back to Korra and I.

"You're a liar! That scar is fake!" I yell out to amon. His eyebrows furrow to me. He then places his mask back on. I frowned and stepped closer to korra.

"They don't believe us. It didn't work."

"We said what we had to. Let's get out of here." Equalists arrive to stop us. I put up my hands ready to chi block every single one of them.

"I wouldn't leave yet, Avatar. You'll miss the main event." The stage raises Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are chained to posts ready to be equalized by Amon.

"No. They got away. We saw them get away."

"Tonight I rid the world of airbending, forever."

"Amon, let them go!" Leaned over the bars and yelled out to my family.

"Tenzin! No!" Him, along with his family looked up from the ground with saddened eyes. That's my family...My hands forcibly turned to fists squeezing the rusted bars.

"You...you monster!"

"You're welcome to come down here and try to stop me." I sneered at amon. What a conniving bastard. I've just about had it.

"The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess."

"Shut up! I'm coming down to fight you once and for all!" I yell at him absolutely agitated. Amon starts walking towards Tenzin and the airbending children. He is cut short by Mako as he lightningbends the stage to stop Amon.

I climb down the metal beams of the balcony and jump on the heads of non benders.

As we battled a couple of Equalists on stage, the whole crowd ran out of the arena in fear. I quickly rush in to free the airbenders and Tenzin.

"Where are Pema and the baby?"

"In prison."

"Beifong?"

"I don't know." I couldnt help but cry. It is so good to see the gang again. It's like I've never left. I wipe away a tear as Korra frees the kids.

"Follow me, kids." We escape to a hallway in the arena. I put up my hands in a fighting position. "Get them out of here. We'll create a diversion." Korra says to tenzin.

"Let's go get your mother and the baby." Meelo becomes hyperactive.

"Prison break!" Korra, Mako and I make a run for it hoping to push back Amon. Korra tries to set the hallways on fire so it would be harder for Amon to catch us.

Korra, Mako and I decide to hide in a storage room.

Amon walks in while Korra is hiding under a table. I walk out bravely and step up.

"Amon stop." He halts in on front of me and speaks conflicted.

"Yuki?" I put my hands on my hips angrily.

"Correct." Just then the door flung open widley. Amon and I turn to see who ented. My mother came into the warehouse. I gasped and backed away frightened.

"FINALLY! I've found you! You're coming with me-"

"Mother..I" my voice stammered. She frowns and stomps forward. I look to Amon as he gets in a stace, as do I. "Mom, I don't want to go with you. Over the past two months I've realized that I can make my own life. It's quite nice."

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, YUKI! It's definitely not you're place to." She gets in a familiar stance and speaks in a low voice. "I've trained so long for this day. And I will end you. You're father was in the way so I had to get rid of him."

"Mom...you..." tears formed in my eyes. She has killed my only father. I narrow my eyes at her. "You're a horrible mother." For a moment she looked shocked.

"SHUT UP! You must be eliminated!" She suddenly held everyone in a bloodbending grip. I gasped as korra came out from the table and was forced to the ground. Mako also was forced to the ground wherever he had come from. No...her bending..she. It's hopeless, I'm never getting away from her. I sighed feeing responsible. This is my fault.

But the worst of them all was Amon, when I saw him fall to his knees in front of me, quivering in pain, that broke my heart. I teared up and started to cry. Why does she have to hurt the people I love? Daddy..noe Amon and korra.

"I'm so sorry mom. Whatever I did, please take me, and leave my friends alone, that's including Amon."

"Foolish child. These are some of the best benders in the world, of course I'll kill them. But I'll let you have a ten second head start." She gave me a menacing smirk. "Just for fun." As she released her grip on everyone, they collapsed to the ground gasping for air and strength.

Their is no hope whatsoever. Both my lives with Amon and korra have ended. I can not start over. I stand up weakly, and slowly walk in front of her. I kneel down in front of my mother.

"I give you permission to end me, mother" I say lifelessly.

"I knew you would cooperate. After all, you are a weakling." She says knowingly. She lifts me and smashes everyone's body's to the ground. As she bloodbends me upwards she pontificates. "You've brought me nothing but suffering, and shame. Then you decided to leave me with an entire nation run. I was only eight when you broke my heart."

She bends my arms in a way that their not suppose to be bend. I scream in pain crying too. She breaks my left arm and blood starts to race out of my body. I groan as my body ceased to function.

Amon's Pov:

From above I heard a crack. Blood rained over my body. I gasped and used all the strength I had left to lift my head up. I gasped to see yuki in the air, bleeding. Keira was trying to kill her. Yuki, my yuki. Why, would her mother do such a thing. I yelled out ferociously.

"No!" I lifted my arm and clenched my hand into a fist bending yuki's mother. She gasped as I lifted her into the air. I quickly threw her to the back of the wall and breathed out heavily.

I jumped up to my feet and sprinted towards yuki's falling body I caught her and looked at her desperately. Wishing that she would just wake up and we could have our life over again. I touched her face, she felt so cold.

"Ohh Yuki." I grabbed her body and brought her closer to me, hugging her, I dropped to my knees in despair. Just then I felt a hand brush against my face. "Yuki, you're going to be alright, everything's going to be okay."

"Amon...I lov-" suddenly yuki's chest was lifted and any form of life from her was ripped away. I widened my eyes. She's completely gone. How could I let this happen?

"Amon, leave her alone!" I growled towards the avatar, glaring at her. Gently, I placed yuki's body on the ground. Standing up I clenched my teeth tightly. I have had enough.

"You've gotten in the way of my plans for yuki one to many times!" I start to bloodbend avatar korra when her friend gets up and tries to save her.

"Let her go!" I dodge all of his fire strikes and bloodbend him ad well. I throw both of them down to the ground and bring the avatar to her knees to prepare her to be equalized while bloodbending the boy.

"No!" I reach in and take Korra's bending and drop her to the ground, roughly.

"I told you I would destroy you." I growl looking down at the avatar. Walking over to the side I grab yuki, brushing my hand against her cheek. Her short jagged hair laied in my hand. I squeezed her frozen cheek, she still doesn't move. I...I feel, I want to cry. The only love that I ever had...is dead.


	17. Chapter 17

What happend? I moaned and opened my eyes. Pain filled my body. My bones. The sensation of the pain was much worse than the burn I had experienced. I screamed and my body shot up. I panted and looked down, I was in a hospital bed. I gasped and looked around. What am I doing here?

"Where am I? What happened?" A doctor walked towards me. He gently grabbed my shoulder. My eyes looked to his hand them up at the doctor. He displayed a saddened face.

"You broke your arm in a bloodbending fight. I'm sorry to say but, your arm will never heal, it is completely paralyzed." I widened my eyes. I had forgot about my broken arm, and...mother.

"Where's my mother?! Is she okay?"

"Mrs. Keira is fine but...why don't I let chief beifong tell you the rest." I looked to lin as she entered the room and the doctors exited. I waited, fidgeting, anticipating the worst.

"Chief beifong! What's going to happen to my mom?"

"I've sent her back to the firenation to be held a prisoner of war there, but they decided she is too big a threat to be kept alive. They're going to execute her, hera." I covered my mouth..how could they...

"no! NO! No." I sighed already crying. "no..."

"I'm sorry..." I laid my head to the side and closed my eyes sobbing. Mother is gone. And so is dad. "but I do have good news. Their seems to be no traces of amon anywhere. He's gone." I tossed my head back. That was terrible news. I loved amon, with everything in my being.

"No..."

"I'm sorry but, I have to go." lin left me alone. I cried and cried, my only mother, my father, are both dead. Korra hates me. I'll never be who my mother wanted me to be...and that's what makes me the saddest is that Amon and I. Were..in love.

Later that day, after all of the medicine. All of the pain of laying in bed. Being worth nothing. I decided I have no need to be here in the hospital. The doctor told me their was no hope for my arm. So why bother staying there at all? I'll just look more like a weakling.

Throwing on my coat I headed for the docks of republic city, traveling to the south pole. Returning the way I came I had finally gotten to my home. I squinted my eyes looking up at my home. The lovely home I had grown up in. I sighed deeply, letting out cold air.

This house, is the only place I'll ever live in peace. Where I can stay away from all of the people who have ever hurt me. I'll make my own life, alone. No mother. No father. No korra. No Amon. No noatak. No...nothing.

Lifting my arms I parted the pelts opening my old home. My eyes widened. I was shocked to see that the furniture was nocked over. As I further observed the house, I realised the beautiful pottery that had been placed on the floor was shattered.

I groaned and trudged over to my room. Maybe I can get some peace by taking a nap. At a leisurely pase, I entered my 20 year prison. Though now I don't see it as such a horrible place. It does bring back many unfortunate and unforgettable memories but, now it was just a room.

My eyes rolled up as I threw myself on the bed. I couldn't not move snother muscle even if I tried. And as fast as I laied down my eyes shut even quicker.

A wet warm sensation had stroked my nose. I wrinkled it and rubbed it wanting to get rid of the feeling. Happening again I sneered and opened my eyes.

"What now?" Suddenly, there I see is a caribou. A baby caribou...with dog paws? I frown towards it waving my hands around. "Oh no. No! No! No! I am definitely not going to be responsible for something as hideous and disgusting as you! Go find your mother!" I yelled out infuriated.

The small animal did not move. Instead it had lowered it's head, as if it were sad and longing help. How did this creature end up in my home? Maybe the baby caribou dogs mother had died or left. And with no father who would be their to protect it?

I looked back to the caribou dog as it stared at me. How annoying. My face scrunched up angrily.

"What?" The caribou dog walked up to me slowly and inattentivly. I sighed, I know exactly what this animal is feeling. A nudge was felt at my side. I stared down to see the small antler nubs of the caribou. Even though they were small, I immediately determined that she was a girl.

The caribou puppy again captured my attention by rubbing it's small antlers on me. My lips puckered. What does this thing want from me? I'm not it's mother! I wouldn't know. However, I think I do know what she wants.

"Hungry. You want food is that it?" She again pushed against my abdomen. The corner of my mouth raised a bit. I lead the girl caribou to my kitchen. I opened the wood to the floor feeling a bit hungry myself. When I checked the cooler all of the meat had gone bad.

I squeezed my noes and slammed the wood back on the floor. Covering the sealed whole in the ground once again I stood. My stomach roared loudly. The caribou pushed aginst me again almost causing me to fall. Regaining my balance I looked to her.

"I know!" I groaned. Where is a girl like me going to get food? Their was nothing but spoiled food in the cooler. I suppose I'll have to hunt for it. But I don't know if I'm strong enough. I sighed deeply, looking to my left arm. Now is the time that I heal. I know I can get this caribou dog. I have to or we will both starve to death.

As I got ready I began to think of my father. He was fearless in the face of danger. He was even a non bender and he could do so much. Now that I'm a non bender, I have nothing to use but weapons.

Father had kept his war paint in his room. I walked in and eyes the room. It was so still, quiet. My eyebrows furrowed. It's because of her, mother. She completely ruined my life.

Before peering towards the weapons, I made a dark blue top, perfectly covering my chest. And for my bottem I had slipped on a small pair of very thin, brown shorts exposing my legs. Over that was an inch thick brown pelt that became 5 inches as it angled down my right thy, hanging from that pelt was multi colored woven stings, beaded towards the end.

Staring in the ice made mirror, I began to pur on the paint myself diligently. The black, blue, and white markings on my face displayed a animal skull. A wolf perhaps, to show strength and power.

I looked to the corner of the room. There layed against the wall was my fathers knives. Out of all of the knives and spears I picked the one with the sharpest blade. Gripping onto it, I suddenly felt...different. I have total control. I am my own person.

Water tribe warrior, Yuki. That had a nice ring to it. After all, this is how I'll be living my life now and forever. My mouth curved up. This is my life now. And no one will be able to stand in my way.

I sneared and walked back into the living room. The small caribou dog sat patiently upon my feet. Her eyes were so round, so innocent. I must protect her. I kneeled down and held out my arms, immediately she jumped in them.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." I spoke sincerely to the small caribou. She pounced on top of me and gave me slimy licks with her long rough tounge. I groaned feeling the bone in my arms. My hands instinctively cupped it. It's now or never Yuki don't give into despair..fight it.

Standing tall from the ground my mouth produced a howling cry. My face scrunched up. Come on Yuki! Don't be a weakling! Fully stamding to my feet I grabbed my fathers knife in my hand and with the other, I tossed over my shoulders; a red cloak. For my shoes I put on a very big pair of brown boots that were wrapped up with dark brown chords.

Walking out into the never-ending blizzard, the caribou dog followed closely behind. It was then that I noticed, for a new born, this caribou dog appeared to have more strength than what I have. I pouted looking away for a moment..almost jealous.

It almost felt like hours I had been traveling with my new friend. No where did we find a sign of life. Mom really succeeded in excluding me from the word. She probably had the whole thing planned out since I was born. 'Leave with my husband and baby to an abandoned nowhere in the artic.'

I groaned firmly grabbing onto my weapon tighter. Closley I heard a mixture of a bark and an eerie whaling sound. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I tip toed my way to two land glaciers. Peeking my head over the jagged edges there I saw seals. All of them being lepord seals.

Finally! Something to eat! My mouth curved up forming a prideful smirk. Sinking my eyebrows just a bit I raised my father's weapon, bringing the sharp blade close to me. You can do this. Just breath. Calm. Inhaling through my nose and out my mouth, I readied myself.

And with a piercing cry I ran at the animal positioning my spear. Without notice, the seal had roared at me portraying its very intensely white teeth. I paused as fear filled my body. In that one moment I had become frail and scared.

I screamed tossing my head away from the thing as it howled directly into my ear. Its large paws crushing the life out of me. A, cold huff was let out of my lips. It's not me. I had absolutely no hope.

That was until the small caribou dog jumped over me, pouncing on the leopard seal. I gasped and scooted away from the two frightened for the caribou and myself. Their is no way that...she saved me.

They continued to fight. The caribou dog had scratched and jabbed the seal with her claws. The seal, beginning to experience weakened strength had been tired out. I widened my eyes watching the small caribou bury it's carnivorous teeth deep into the other animal.

The other seals had ran away in fright. Swiming into a whole in the ground. I narrowed my eyes at the home they had run off to, angered. We'll be back for the rest of you. I thoroughly contemplated about the seals.

My body spun over to my right as I hear loud gruns come from the caribou. She stares up at me with irritated eyes. Stomping her front paws on the ice she throws me exasperated breaths almost emmiting a high pitched whine.

"Alright, let's go home..." I told the girl. She pranced around happily in the snow. I giggled. Seeing her like that, made me realize something. It would be nice to have a daughter to teach this too. The caribou dog sort of acts like one. Needy, respectful, loving.

I sighed feeling that I could never be granted the gift of children. It's something too great and wonderful for me. I slightly laughed, even if I did. Who would be their father? No one. I will never love any man the way I loved amo...noatak.

Shaking my head I picked up the seal and tossed it over my shoulder. The blood running down my shoulder was warm, fresh. I huffed out a white plum of breath. The caribou happily followed close to me.

Entering the house I threw the lifeless animal onto the floor. I stared at it almost wanring it back on my body, so I could fight it again. That thing had beat me. It won against a grown human and lost against a baby caribou dog. How disgraceful.

I quickly brought the fire rocks from the drawer in the den. Placing a few pieces of fire wood onto the ground around the leopard seal, I banged the rocks together creating fire. I positioned the rocks to crawl onto the brown bark of the broken branches.

And as quick as it cooked, the caribou dog chomped away at the dead thing. Each time she had swallowed a bit more of her wild side had shown though. Her teeth, claws and tail. They were all so menacingly horrifying. But even with her caribou snapped head and her dog shapped muzzle, the caribou was just a baby.

I sat close to the caribou dog cutting myself a peice with my fathers knife. Protruding my tongue out from my mouth I clamped my teeth shut. The seal tasted so good. It's fats were delicious as were the meats. I could eat this forever I thought.

Eating only once slice of the meat I felt stuffed. I grabbed my stomach eyeing it conflicted. I shouldn't be full now, I had only once peice that was no bigger than my hand. And yet, my eyes grew tired.

Crawling over to the blue water tribe sheets on the ground, I bundled myself up with them. I pressed my face up against the fluffy blankets and pelts. I know I shouldn't sleep in the living room but so what? Who would find me here? Out in the middle of nowhere? Not a single person that's who.

And I intend for it to stay that way. I am done with humans. With feelings of concern for others. No more of that shit. No more love, not for me. My eyes closed slowly but surling drifting off.


End file.
